Test of Will
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: Okay. First: I only own my OC's and plot. Second: After receiving a mysterious letter that he passes off as a hoax, DB finds that it has more truth than he realizes. The other warriors work to find him before it is too late.
1. The letter

**Hey. I'm starting a new story. I hope you all enjoy. Also, Deadpool is still in the closet. He ain't interupting this story.**

The warriors were watching Tigress and Po spar. Though, it ended quickly with Po pinned. DB smirked as he lept to the center of the ring. "Who wants to fight me now?" No one moved or spoke. "Come on. Some one has to want to fight me."

At that moment, Zeng came in with a letter. "DB, you have a letter."

All I have to say now is poor Zeng. DB mistook it as an acceptance of sparring. It was very short-lived. Zeng was soon in the wall, unconcsious. Db turned to the others and said, "See? Zeng was willing to take the challenege!" He then noticed their expressions. Crane was hiding his face behind his hat. Monkey was covering his mouth with both hands, as was Po. Tigress ws pinching the bridge of her nose. Mantis and Viper had gaping mouths. Wan had covered her eyes. Matthew had a small smirk. Wing and Su were looking at Shifu, who looked like he was ready to kill someone, with fearful expressions. "What?"

Shifu spoke with as calm of a voice as he could muster, but you could tell he was beyond angry. "DB. Did you even listen to what he said before you attacked?"

DB put his finger to his chin and tapped it a couple times. "Well. I heard him say my name and that's about it."

Shifu face-palmed. He glared back up at DB. "Your punishment will be to clean the Jade Palace with the same toothbrush you are going to use tonight." DB winced. "Now, see what the letter was that Zeng had brought you." He pointed to where the letter had landed.

DB picked it up and read it. After reading it, he scoffed at it. "What does it say?" Wan was the one that asked.

DB looked breifly at it before answering. "Oh. It's just some crazy person that thinks he can beat me then make me kill you guys."

"Shouldn't we be concerned about this?"

"No." DB looked and sounded slightly shocked they even thught that. "The only way to get me to kill you guys would be turning me evil, but we all know that's out of the question since Diablo was the evil in me and he's now gone, or you could use mind control. That is out of the question as well because I'm immune to mind control."

Shifu was now very interested. "Oh? And how do you know this?"

DB smirked slightly. "Because others have tried mind controling me and failed. It could be because I can't even control the majority of my mind. Only one percent is actually focused on what I'm doing while the other ninety-nine percent iiisss...doing whatever." He chuckled a little. "Though, the ones that tried mind control said it ws because of my strong will. I don't know though. But, i'm serious about having only one percent focused on what I'm doing. Even during fights."

"So, you only need a little focus to be able to beat us to a pulp?" Mantis was shocked to hear this.

"Pretty much, ya. The only time I'm focusing more than that is with those four idiots that want me dead." He said the last part with a dissmissive wave of the hand.

"So, you aren't the least bit worried about the letter?" Wing pointed to the letter, which DB had now crumpled up.

"No. It's just a crazy person. Nothing to worry about. If anything, you need to worry more about me accidentally attacking you than this letter."

"Very well. Then, get to work on cleaning the Jade Palace with your toothbrush." Shifu pointed towards the door.

"Yes. Master Shifu." DB gave a bow before leaving. He left with a smoke bomb.

**That evening**

DB had finished his chore and was now laying in his bed with a smirk on his face. Matthew walked in. "You gonna go and brush your teeth?"

"Nope."

"But, you were told to clean with the one you were going to use tonight."

"I was going to use it. Until I cleaned with it. But, it will still be used tonight."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I switched someone's toothbrush with that one." Matthew's eyes widened and DB chuckled. "Don't worry. I didn't switch it with yours."

"How do I know you aren't just telling me this to get me to use the one you used?"

DB shrugged. "All you got is my word. If that isn't good enough for you, then I don't know what will be."

"Whose did you switch it with?" Matthew leaned in.

DB shook his head. "Ain't saying. This way, you won't tell whoever it is to look out." (A/N: Deadpool: Whose did he switch it with? Me: DEADPOOL! How did you get out of the closet? You know what? Nevermind. We'll talk after the chapter.)

"Well. Seems as though I'm not brushing my teeth tonight." Matthew walked out and DB let out a small chuckle.

**Next morning**

Shifu was feeling sick, so he had Zeng greet the students. When they had said "Good morning Master" they realized that Zeng was there.

"Master Shifu is feeling sick this morning, so you may do as you like until he is feeling better." Zeng then walked off.

After everyone else had left, Matthew asked DB, "Did you switch it with Master Shifu's?"

"Ya. I didn't know it would make him sick. It was making me sick just thinking about sticking it in my mouth. Literally sick. So, I decided to do that instead. Well, hopefully he feels better soon. Wanna race down the steps in woks?"

Matthew shrugged. "Why not?" The two walked off. Though, no one could be prepared for what happened later that day.

**End of this chapter. Now. DEADPOOL!HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF THE CLOSET!?**

**Deadpool: come on. I'm a mercenary. You didn't think I had never been in that position before, did you?**

**Me: DB! GET IN HERE!**

**DB: I'm here!**

**Me: Take care of Deadpool. *DB salutes and tackles Deadpool* Review everyone.**


	2. Captured

**Hello again. DB was able to get Deadpool back in the closet with better restraints in enough time to look the part for today. You'll see what I mean when the chapter begins. Sooooo... ACTION!**

DB woke and the first thing he noticed was he was not in the middle of the forest where he fell unconscious or at the Jade Palace. Next, he noticed his restrained limbs. Finally, he noticed his head felt like it had been ran over by an elephant pulling a load of anvils. _"Would be the second time that happened if it did," _he silently thought to himself.

"I see you're awake." Eyes pierced the darkness at one end of the room.

DB groaned. "What is it with villains appearing out of the darkness? Is it to make them look cooler? If it is, it works even with it being cliche! I hate cliches! Why can't you just be in the light like a normal person! Is it to gain attention maybe? Or are you afraid of the light? Or maybe-" he was cut off by a metal clasp being thrown over his mouth, but he continued his rant.

The eyes closed and DB could see the figure shake its head. "How could someone who talks as much as you be able to have such good fighting skills." He scoffed. "It's unreal." He looked at DB with anger and DB stopped talking and did his best to smirk through the clasp. "Now. I will get revenge for my family. I have beaten you, but now you will be used as the weapon of their demise. You were foolish to not take my threat seriously." DB began laughing, though uneffective through the metal clasp. The figure walked out of the shadows, revealing he was fully covered in armor that was dented and covered his whole body. You couldn't make out any details, but you could tell he was bigger than Jong in both hieght and muscle. He ripped the clasp off, getting sprayed with DB's spit as he continued to laugh. "What's so funny!?"

DB slowly calmed down. "B-because. th-the o-only way to g-get me to k-kill my friends i-is to out me un-nder mind co-ontrol and I'm immune to mind control." He began laughing again.

The guy in armor obviously had enough and smacked him across the face. DB still chuckled after he spat out a tooth. "We'll see." He waved his hand in front of DB. "Who is your master?"

"Jehovah Jirah. You ain't gonna control my mind. 'Experts'," he did air quotes for 'experts' and continued," say it is because of my will. I say it's because I can only control one percent myself, so it is impossible for others to control it."

You could tell that the figure smiled by it's eyes. "Then. I guess I gotta break your will." He then delivered a hit to DB's gut that caused him to cough up blood.

**forest, somewhere**

Wan woke up and put her hand on her head. Memories of what had happened quickly came to her as she looked around the small clearing. A creature covered in armor had attacked them and taken them all out. The last thing that flashed in her mind was DB going up against it alone as her eyes slowly closed. She finally took notice of where the others were. Monkey had gotten thrown into a tree and was now hanging over a branch. Crane was sprawled out in the middle of the clearing. Tigress was upside down at the base of a tree. Po was within the branched of a fallen tree. Su was upright at the base of another tree. Wing was on her side a little ways into the forest. Viper was wrapped around a tree. She didn't fall because of a few branches. She couldn't see Mantis. She noticed a crater and crawled towards it. In it was Matthew with cracked armor and some pieces were broken off. His shield was completely destroyed. She looked around and realized DB was nowhere to be seen. Her pain faded as she started calling his name and frantically searching. Her calls caused Matthew to stir. He groaned as he got out. "Wan? What happened?"

She stopped and said, "We were fighting someone and now I can't find DB!"

Matthew's eyes widened. "WHAT!? Did that guy take him?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

"But, how could he even beat DB? The only person I've ever seen able to even compare with DB is Boam, and Starm but she doesn't count. We all seen him be killed."

"Doesn't mean he didn't come back. Tai Lung was killed and he came back. Traitor was killed and came back. DB has been killed, but he's come back. Though, I doubt this was Boam. His build didn't seem right. This guy seemed...bigger." Wan put her hand to her chin in a thinking manner.

Matthew's eyes then widened at the realization of something. "Could this have anything to do with the letter DB recieved?" Wan's eyes widened and that was all he needed for an answer. "We need to tell Master Shifu."

"We also need to tell Wayward Son and Informant." Matthew nodded in agreement. "First, though, we need to get these guys out of here." Matthew groaned at the task ahead of them.

**DB's prison**

DB was now even more beat up. He had a swollen eye, a lip busted and his arm was bent in a slightly awkward position. You could also tell he was bruised in some places and he had lost some fur in places. "So. You ready to give up?"

DB chuckled. "Torture does you no good when you try to get something from me." He let out a cough. "If you were a good vilain, you would have been smart enough to find out everything that you could about me. Evidently, though, you are on of the idiots of the criminal world. So, that means yo got less than a quarter of a brain."

He was then hit in the chest and the eyes of his captor were inches away. He spoke through clenched teeth. "I know that you have disgraced my family. That is enough." He then backed away and turned around.

DB shook his head. "This just shows your stupidity. You are acting on emotion, not a clear head. You aren't even taking time to plan out each step. Pathetic planning if you ask me." That got him a foot to the face and a one way ticket to dream land.

**The heroes**

It just so happened that Matthew's moonthly pay from his home country had come by. Matthew emptied out the cart and told those that brought it to gaurd it until he got back. They used the cart to get their friends to the Jade Palace. All the villagers had seen it and were now surrounding the Jade Palace.

The heroes had all woken up and they all got a vague recollection of what happened. "So. DB was wrong about not needing to worry." Tigress's tone held worry in it.

"We still don't know if they have taken over his mind yet. That may take time." Wan was even more worried, but she still kept a hint of hope.

A portal opened and Informant and Wayward Son came throught. Informant was the first to react. "Woah. What happened and where is DB?"

Wan told them what she knew, from DB recieving the letter, to the fight, to them waking up. Wayward Son was contemplating everything. "It will take a while to get Db under mind control. You'd need to break his will first. For most people, it is broken through beating it out, so that will be what this person will most likely do. Unless he's done his research. Then, he will resort to psycological attacks, which will be the only effective way with DB. But, that will still take a while. We have at least a month to find him if this guy, whoever he is, has done his research. We have to hope he hasn't. We'll get the ninjas ready and see if we can get Traitor, Avenger, and Mastermind to help. They'll come in handy if DB is put under mind control."

"I will send a letter to the master's council." They all turned to see Shifu in the doorway. "I heard everything."

"That is insanely cool how he is able to do that." Po recieved some glares.

Wayward Son cleared his throat. "I'll also go through DB's books on understanding the minds of villains to see if I can figure this guy out." Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "DB has written a ton of books. Many are useful. Others...not so much. Now, let's go." With that, he and Informant left, and the others got up to begin looking for DB around the valley.

**Alright. I must tell you guys that there will be no updates over the weekened. I'm gonna be busy. Oh well. Review!**


	3. Learning

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'm back from the weekend of walking. Anyways. While I was gone, Deadpool got out. But, before I got this started, I got some help from some others to catch him. They are also still here to make sure he can't get out again. They will also be able to do some hosting if they want and put in author's notes.**

**Spiderman: Sooo, I'll be able to interupt the story?**

**Me: Yes. But, please don't unless absolutely necessary.**

**Spiderman: Got it! *gives a thumbs up while upside down***

**Me: We've also got Iron Man, Ant Man, Hulk, Cyclops, and the Human Torch.**

**Hulk: When can Hulk smash!?**

**Me: Well, just go down that hallway and in the third door on the left, you'll find the training room where you can do all the smashing you want. *Hulk walks away* Alright. i've taken enough of your time. TO THE STORY!**

A month had passed since DB's dissappearance. The heroes had found no sign of him. Some bandits had heard of his dissappearing and attacked the Valley on a daily basis now. So, the heroes took shifts of duty. A third of them looked for DB, a third protected the Valley, and a third slept. It took quite the toll on them. DB was getting a beating daily, so he wasn't getting along any better. This is where we start the chapter.

DB took in deep breaths after the beating he just recieved. His captor lifted his face. "How is it you can keep resisting me?"

DB smirked. "Well, let's see here. You threatened my loved ones, you chained me to a wall, you beat me on a daily basis, you give me little to eat and drink, you have bad breath, you only try to make me do your biding, you never let me have a bath, and you could use one yourself."

His captor growled. "That mouth of yours is going to be the death of you."

"Hasn't been the death of Spiderman, Deadpool, or the Human Torch, which are the three most talkative heroes. Isn't that right guys?" He looked up as he said the last sentence. (A/N: Spiderman: Wait. How does he know we're here? Me: He can break the fourth wall like Deadpool can. Human Torch: That's pretty cool. Cyclops: It doesn't seem possible. Me: Nothing is impossible. Now, back to the story!)

The captor gave him a questioning look. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one you know. Now. Could you let me go. I gotta use the little warriors room and I don't want to do so in my pants."

"You ain't going nowhere until you let yourself be put under my control." The armor clad person gave DB a smirk that could only be told because of his eyes.

DB glared back. His face then became a smirk. "You really want to keep me here until then?"

"Yes." The figure was confused at DB's response.

"Well. Did you know that I could make portals?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" DB's smirk grew into an evil grin.

**Jade Palace**

Wan was laying curled up on DB's bed, holding onto his ninja armor. She was also staring at the picture of the two of them after Diablo's failed conquest of China. A tear rolled out of her eye. The door opened and Matthew walked in. He sat down beside her and put a hand on her back and gently rubbed. His eyes were red from both lack of sleep and crying. The two were silent for a long time. Niether one saying anything. After what seemed like an hour, Wan finally broke the silence. "I wish I knew where he was."

"Me too. But, you heard what Wayward Son said about DB's will. He'll be able to hold out long enough to have us find us. You just got to have faith."

"But, he's somewhere getting beat up by some...thing that is completely unknown to us. We have no idea where he even is. He maynot even be in this dimension!"

"He is in this one. He can't leave. Remember?" They turned to Wayward Son in the doorway. "That sounded much harsher than I intended. Sorry."

Matthew shook his head. "Don't be. We're all stressed out about this whole thing. It's understndable to sound harsh."

"I just dont get how we can't find him, even with us using everything we have." Matthew face-palmed a few seconds after Wayward Son finished his statement. "What?"

"I am such an idiot. We aren't using everything we've got."

Wan sat up and looked at him curiosly, as did Wayward Son. "What do you mean? My sisters and I are looking into every criminal intelligence place we can. Your country is putting efforts into finding him. The emperor has his scouts checking out everything they can. Ninja patrols are going out. The masters council has been notified and we are all looking as hard as we can when there isn't a bandit attack."

"What about Jong?"

"Oh!" The other two spoke simultaneously. They quickly got into DB's secret box and pulled out the scroll. They threw it down and Jong appeared from his whirlwind of text soon after.

"Hey. What's up?"

"DB's been captured and we can't find him!" Jong went wide eyed at Wan's statement.

"Do you know who did it?" They all shook their heads. "Mind describing them to me?"

"Well. His fighting skills were great enough to take all of us out and still take out DB. He also wore a suit of armor that hid his identity. He was also bigger than you."

"Hieght or muscle?"

"both."

Jong sighed and rubbed his temples. "Any other information you can give me about him?"

"Sorry. That is all I could make out before I fell unconscious."

"Same here."

"I wasn't there."

"Take me to the scene."

**DB's confines**

DB was laughing hard, even though his jaw had just gotten knocked out of socket by a kick and then roughly pushed back into place. His capter was glaring at him. He had a change of armor. "You. Will. Regret. That!"

DB continued laughing as he spoke. "I-i-it w-a-a-s w-w-or-rth i-i-t."

His captor swung his fists ten times at the laughing DB. He continued laughing. "How can you laugh through that pain!?"

"B-be-c-au-se, i-i-t w-w-a-s s-so f-u-u-nn-ny." His captor kicked him square in the head, knocking him out and stopping the laughter.

"I need to learn more about him. I think it is time I used a shift stone to sneak into the valley to learn about DB." He left the room. When he returned, he had turned himself into a strong looking tiger with a black shirt and orange training pants. He was just a little shorter than Po. "Let's see what I can find out about him." He then headed out of his base.

**Abduction scene**

"So. This is where it happened?" Jong looked around the area they were now standing in.

"Yes." Wan's voice began to waver as she walked over the where she had been laying before she fell unconscious. "i was laying here when I seen DB go up against him. They were over there." She pointed to an area that had the mark of DB's presensce. Otherwise known as destruction.

Jong smirked. "Definently DB's handiwork." He shook his head as he looked over the scene. he walked around, looking at each of the fallen trees and craters and ruts. "At least we know DB gave it his all." He touched a tree that had been burned instead of just broken off. "If only we knew why they wanted DB exactly."

"Well. Other than being a great fighter and having electrical powers and being able to make flames when he has Righteous Fury you mean?"

"Yes. Why did he specifically want DB? Wayward /son can use his full range of powers while DB can only use a small portion of his, making him a better option." Jong tapped his chin thoughtfully. "He has some kind of problem with DB. He is wanting to cause as much pain as possible. DB must have done something to cause pain to them. But, what exactly?" The forest was now quiet as the four stood thinking.

**Mr. Ping's**

DB's captor walked in while in his disguise. Shifu was sitting at one of the tables, staring into a bowl of noodles. Po was serving noodles to customers. He went straight to the table where Shifu was sitting and sat across from him. "Why the long face?" He sounded sincere and gave a fake concerned look.

Shifu looked up. He sighed. "Well. I just lost one of my stidents. You see. I am the Grandmaster at the Jade Palace and my students recently went to take out a bandit and during the fight, the fiend was able to take out all my students and took one captive."

Po walked up. "Hello. Can I take your order?"

"Sure. Give me a bowl of noodles."

"Coming right up." Po walked off.

"So. Tell me a little about the student that was taken. What was he like?"

Shifu gave a small chuckle, though his eyes had went back to his noodles and stayed there. "He was quite the comedian. He always tried to throw out a joke. Even in the midst of a battle. He was always caring for the others. He always used the most of his abilities in everything he did. He is actually here because he disobeyed orders from his actual boss, though that was the only time he's disobeyed someone over him." Shifu chuckled. "During one of the first missions we had with him, we all got captured by an evil overlord. DB was able to out otrutre those who tortured him with joking through the torture."

_"Oh. Do I know that."_ He leaned in. "So. They weren't able to get anything out of him?"

"No. But. I guess it helped that he went through every form of torture ever invented."

"Order up." Po sat down the bowl of noodles before joining them. "So. What are we talking about?"

"I was just sharing some information about DB with..I'm sorry. I never got your name."

"Oh. It's..uhh Lo-long."

"Hm. Strange name. Anyways. I had jst told him about when DB had gotten tortured when we all got captured."

Po chuckled. "Ya. that is a good story. Especially with how DB was able to get all of us out. Too bad his other master and his master's master and his several greats grandfather had to die from that." Po looked down. "I hope the same thing doesn't happen to DB."

"Why would that happen?" Li-long was leaning in again.

"Well, Wayward Son said that the person that captured him would start trying to beat DB into working for them if they hadn't done research on him."

Li-long winced inwardly. _"Is research that important!?"_ He cleared his throat. "Why wouldn't beating him, make DB work for them?"

"That is need to know." The ones around the table turned to see Informant standing there. He was glaring slightly at the tiger. "You both should know not to give out too much information about DB to someone we just met. Even if he isn't the one that captured DB doesn't mean he isn't working for him."

"Well." Po drank all his noodles. "It's time for me to get back to work." Po got up and left.

"It was nice to talk to someone. Though, i must also move along. I need to continue patroling for trouble." Shfiu took a bite before he left, leaving a few coins on the table, enough to pay for Li-long's meal as well.

Informant leaned onto the table and glared at Li-long. "Look. I don't know who you are, but you are extremely nosey for a normal traveller. So, I'm going to make sure to keep an eye on you until you are out of the Valley." Informant left with one final look towards Li-long. He soon left.

He was almost out of the valley, when he noticed Informant talking with Watward Son in an alley. He crept up to them so he could hear what they were saying. Informant was the first one he heard.

"He seemed really intent onf inding something out about DB."

"i think you may be paranoid."

"i'm telling you. Something was up with him. What if he had been working for the guy that captured DB!?"

"We've been over this. the guy that captured him is not the kind to hire others to do his dirty work."

"What if it was him with a shift stone!?"

"You are just trying to justify your actions. I know you mean well, bu-"

"We can;t be too careful! What if they had said that the way to get to DB is through mind games!? Even if he wasn't the one they were talking to, if he heard it, it would be game over for us."

Wayward Son sighed. "Alright. You have a point. i'll make sure to tell everyone to be careful about what they say." The two then left without even noticing their uninvited guest.

He smirked as he now knew DB's weakness. "Oh, the irony." He then sprinted out the valley.

**Me: Well. Now things are spiraling downwards even faster. How will the heroes be able to handle this?**

**Spiderman: How can he survive all the tortures?**

**Me: They only did it to the extent that he could take, slowly increasing until he could take all the torturing they could give, though it didn't take long. He's been stubburn from the get-go.**

**Iron man: He would be a great person to have as a member of the Avengers.**

**Human Torch: I don't see what's so great about being able to use fire under certain circumstances.**

**Me: You can use it all the time. So, why would you?**

**Iron man: He's got you there.**

**Me: Well, review everyone!**


	4. Mind Games

**Me: i'm back with a new chapter!**

**Spider man: I think they know that.**

**Me: I know they know. It's just something I do.**

**Deadpool: He does. And so does DB and the younger DB.**

**Me: How did you get out!? GET HIM! *Hulk lands on top of Deadpool***

**Hulk: HULK SMAH! *Hulk begins beating Deadpool***

**Me: I'm not gonna let you see that. *wall goes around Hulk and Deadpool***

**Iron Man: I could easily be hanging at some party with celebraties, but no. I have to play babysitter for you.**

**Me: Hey, I can't use DB since he's trapped. Wolverine hates me. The younger DB is off doing his thing. So, I had to get a group that could handle Deadpool. You are the best optons.**

**Human Torch: Tony, think you could take me to the next party you go to?**

**Iron Man: As long as you don't out-shine me at the party.**

**Human Torch: Gonna be hard to do. Chicks really dig me.**

**Me: Well, you two girls can continue this conversation while I get this chapter going. Enjoy!**

DB woke up with a yawn. After his eyes were fully opened, he heard someone calling his name. A dorr opened and Wayward Son came through. "DB! It's so great to see you. You have no idea how much I missed you." He ran towards DB.

"Drop the disguise." DB's tone was flat and had an unamused tone to it.

"Wht do you mean?"

DB let out a sigh. "That is not how Wayward Son acts. If you were going to impersonate him, you should at least find out how he would react to something. Also, you have one strand of hair out of place that he never has out of place. Don't know why that specific strand of hair is never out of place, but it's not." He had a thoughtful expression at his last statement.

Wayward Son shone for a second before revealling DB's captor. (A/N: Iron Man: This reminds me a little of when I was put into a cave by terrorists. Me: Well, there are some similarities. They wanted you to build a weapon. He wants DB to be a weapon for him. Back to the story and don't interupt unless you have something impotant to say.) "You really know your friends, don't you?"

"Yes." (A/N: Iron Man: I'm doing this just because he told me not to. Me: SHUT UP! Iron Man: No.) DB let out a sigh. "The author really should have known not to say something. Don't ask."

His captor shook his head, releasing his confused expression. "It's too bad you'll have to kill them."

DB let out another sigh. "I know you went to the valley, so I know you learned how to get to me."

"Yes I did." He spoke with a smug grin. He then kicked DB in the face to knock him out.

**valley of peace**

The warriors were getting discouraged. They hadn't found a single sign of DB. They also found no sign of his captor. The Wu sisters, Jong, and Matthew were sitting around the table. They all had just gotten up, since their search for DB was about to begin. They all had either empty or half empty bowls of noodles. Wan, though, had a full bowl of noodles. "Wan. You need to eat."

"Without DB, I don't see why." A tear fell from her eye and made a splash in her bowl.

"Sister. If you don't eat, you may never see DB again. You also won't have strength to help him when he needs it." Su put a hand on her shoulder. "You must eat so that you can be beside DB when he needs you most."

"HE NEEDED ME MOST WHEN HE WENT UP AGAINST HIS CAPTOR AND I WAS UNABLE TO HELP THEN! Why would it be any different later?" Wan began to cry. Matthew wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"If it would help, we'll take your shift of searching." They turned to see Traitor, Avenger, and Mastermind. "I promise we won't kill him if we find him. It would prove me to be the better warrior if we did." (A/N: Spider man: Wow. That's a strange way of being a friend. Me: well, they are actually DB's enemies, but they also don't completely trust Diablo, so they sometimes help DB. TO THE STORY!)

Matthew smiled as he held Wan. "Thank you. It would help a lot." Traitor nodded and the three left.

**one day later**

The three enemies of DB had been helping in searching for DB and that was all they did. They had found some clues that the others had missed because they weren't in emotional distress. They found small pieces of the armor worn by DB's captor. It allowed them to find that it was made from some iron and silver. "So. He or she is either really rich or is a thief."

"We have contacted some members of the criminal underworld, and they have told us about where you would be able to find that kind of armor for sale. It is smuggled here from here in Europe." Su pointed at a place on a map where Italy would be.

Shifu began stroking his beard, when Zeng came in with a letter. "Fenghuang sent a letter to DB. i met the messenger just outside the valley."

Shifu took it and read. He smirked sightly. "Well, Fenghuang is there right now. Traitor. Go with Wayward Son and tell her of the situation and search for where you could buy it." The two nodded and left. "Now. We that we know where he got his armor, we can find who it is that took DB. We are one step closer to finding DB."

**DB's prison**

DB woke up and realized he was in a chair and his restraints were not pulling his limbs as hard. He found that he could only move his arm to its full length from where he was sitting. He looked in front of him and seen a chess board set up. "Good. we can play a game now."

DB gave him a deadpan stare. "I know this is just part of your mind games. You'll get me concentrating on this and you'll talk with me to try to get information out of me and put ideas into my head about my friends. Mnd game number fifty-three in my book of mind games. One of my favorites."

"Well. are you going to play? If not, I'll just string you back up to the wall."

DB sighed. "Well. I guess I can just ignore you and your idiotic babble." DB then moved a piece. His captor smirked through his helmet and moved one of his own pieces. "Where did you get your armor?"

"Why do you ask?" DB moved another piece.

"Well, I was just wondering." DB watch as his opponent moved another piece. "It seems a little light, with the dents I put into it. Also, your last one had a silvery tint to it and this one seems to have a bit of a golden hue to it. so, I know it isn't something you would get in China." DB moved another piece.

"Well, I got it in Europe. It was where I was staying for a while." He moved another piece. "now, I get to ask you a question that you have to answer."

"Alright." DB took a piece.

"Who are you closest to?" A piece was taken from DB.

"Depends on what you mean by close." DB simply moved another piece.

"Well, who do you relate most with." He took another piece from DB.

"You fell into my trap. Check. Again. It depends on what you mean. With one way, it could be Wayward Son and my worst enemy, Diablo. Another, it could be Wan. another, it could be Matthew. If you go back to the village and ask them, they'd give you the same answer."

His opponent moved his king. "Well, why would you relate to Wayward Son and Diablo?"

DB moved another piece as he answered. "We share DNA. Check."

"You and Wan?" Another averted crisis for his king.

"Because we have spent time together. More than the others. Check."

"You and matthew? Check."

"We share interests." DB smirked. "My turn to ask questions. Why do you want to exact revenge on me?"

"You humilated my family name."

"How? Check."

"You beat my brother in battle."

"Who is your brother? Check."

"He's one of the greatest warriors to ever live. It infuriates me that someone like you beat him."

"Doesn't answer my question. I want a name."

"Why should I!?"

"Because, acoording to you, you're obligated to do so." DB smirked. "Check mate."

His captor moved quickly and DB was pinned on the wall and the table was toppled. "LOOK! you don't need to know my brother's name. But, you may know my name. It is Zong."

"I see I hit a nerve. Since you won't tell me who your brother is, mind telling me how you found out about it?"

"A letter from his former employer, whom you also beat."

"I wonder what they were doing wrong."

"MY BROTHER NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG! you and your 'friends' are the ones who are in the wrong!"

"Um. i think your mind game backfired." DB smirked. It was short-lived, as he was promptly knocked out.

**Me: Well, that's a wrap.**

**Iron Man: Will i be featured in here?**

**Me: No, because your suit would freak them out since they have never seen anything so high-tech. Except DB.**

**Iron Man: Well, I could bring them into the twentey-first century.**

**Me: no. Bad idea. well, review everyone!**

**Iron Man: Do you really have to ask them to review everytime?**

**Me: No. But, I like reviews. So, again review!**

**Iron Man: Can you spell desperation?**

**Me: i am not desperate. I'm just asking for reviews.**

**Iron Man: Oh that's right. If you were desperate, you would be offering a day spent with me for anyone who reviewed.**

**Me: Actually, I would offer getitng you out for a certain number of reviews. BYE EVERYONE!**


	5. Location Narrowed

**Me: Well. Things got a little out of hand with my last comment. So, the only one still here is the Hulk since he doesn't annoy me. He also has fun in what is now called the "Smashing room". **

**Hulk: HULK SMASH PUNY ROBOTS IN SMASHING ROOM!**

**Me: Ya. anyways...Enjoy**

**Hulk: Or else Hulk smash puny readers!**

DB woke up chained back in his original position. "Well. This is pleasant." At that moment, his captor returned with a smirk. "Hello, Smiley. Let me guess. My friends aren't searching for me and are actually happy I'm gone. Correct?"

Zong blinked in confusion. "Um, how di-"

"That is Mind game number three in my book of mind games." DB let out a little snort of amusement. "Are you reading my book of mind games?"

"No. I actually thought that was original." DB burst out laughing after that. "What's so funny?"

"You have no idea how to play mind games! I am playing the mind games with you." Zong looked down with a thinking expression as DB laughed his head off. Zong eventually looked up with anger. He then knocked out DB. His answer for everything.

**Valley of Peace**

The bandit attacks had slowed down, so the warriors could focus more on trying to find clues for DB. Shifu was currently meditating in the Dragon Grotto, when Wayward Son and Traitor came through a portal. "What have you found?"

"We found that the person that did it is doing it because he wants revenge for his brother, whom DB defeated. He is also hiding somewhere in the mountains in India." Wayward Son had a small smile, as they were closer to finding DB.

Shifu lept off of his staff and faced the two, also with a small smile. "We will let the Emperor know this and send Wan, Po, and the five to search for him. The rest will stay here to protect the Valley."

Traitor stepped forward. "I do not believe that would be a good idea." Shifu raised an eyebrow. "Our base is located in those mountains. If diablo notices you searching, he may think that you have found the area that it was at and may attack. Me, Avenger, and Mastermind could search the mountains for him and not raise suspicions from Diablo and Shen."

Shifu nodded. "You promise not to harm DB if you find him?"

"Not on purpose. But, yes. I give you my word." Traitor gave a small bow.

"The others won't hurt him either, will they?" Wayward Son gave a stern look.

"I promise. He will return with only the injuries we find him with." Wayward Son nodded at that. "We will take our leave." with that, he left. Wayward Son left not long after.

**DB's prison**

DB was still unconscious, but he was dreaming. It was one brought on by Zong. It was obviously causing him distress by how he was shifting in his restraints.

_DB's dream_

_He was transluscent and floating in the air of the Jade Palace. He floated towards the kitchen. Everyone was sitting there with sad expressions. Shifu rolled up a map. "I am sorry to say it, but we are unable to find DB. So, we must stop our efforts." Wan let out a cry. "I know this hurts some of you, but it must be done."_

_"BUT I'M RIGHT HERE!" DB tried yelling, but to no avail._

_"We will resume training and continue as always." the scene then changed._

_He was now in the hallway in the morning. The morning gong rang. "Good morning master!" Only one dorr remained closed. It was Wan's._

_Shifu let out a sigh. "I will get her up this time. Go to breakfast." The others bowed and began leaving, as Shifu walked towards Wan's room. DB followed. Inside, he gently shook Wan's shoulder. "Wan. you must get up." No response. "Wan?" he shook harder. One of her hands fell, and a note fell to the ground. Shifu picked it up and his eyes widened. He then dropped the note and ran. DB leaned over the note and read. It read:_

_Dear friends,_

_If you are reading this, I am gone. I could no longer live without DB, so I drank a poison that the ninjas have used. It takes only three minutes to take full effect. Goodbye everyone._

_Sincerely,_

_Wan Wu._

_DB's eyes widened. "No."_

_Again, the scene changed. Now, it was The Five, Shifu, Matthew, and the remaining two Wu Sisters facing Zong. "How lovely it is to see all of you. Did one of you not take his demise too well?" He let out an evil smirk. The heroes all charged._

_It changed again, with Zong standing over a fallen Wayward Son. He kneeled down to him. "How pathetic? You all failed to find him. Then, you failed to avenge him. You and your army were too weak to do anything to stop me." DB then noticed the mass of ninjas laying around, all bloody and in a gorey mess._

_"You may have beat us, but you will not win." with that, Zong stuck a sword into Wayward Son's chest. killing him._

_End dream_

DB jolted awake. His breathing was labored. "you seemed to be having quite the bad dream. Mind sharing?"

DB glared at Zong, though it was ineffective. "No. It is another mind game for you to play." Zong shrugged and walked away. DB hung his head and sighed. He whipered to himself, "That dream gave him an edge. I need to keep my mind strong against his attacks, or else the dream will become a reality." He then dozed off into a dreamless slumber.

**Me: Well, there's another chapter for you. Please review.**

**Hulk: HULK SMASH READERS IF THERE NO REVIEWS!**


	6. Stolen Return

**Hey! How's everyone doing? Well, Hulk is in the Smashing Room with Deadpool tied up...and being used for smashing practice. I hope he's enjoying it. Well, while you guys are reading this chapter, I'm going to be watching Deadpool get smashed by Hulk. Enjoy! I know I'm gonna enjoy watching my favorite hero get smashed by Hulk.**

The three villains were walking through the mountains, looking for some sign of a secret entrance or something. "You guys find anything?" Mastermind sat a boulder back down.

Traitor called back, "I would have said something if I did!" He was flying above them, looking for someplace that may be seen only from the air.

Avenger popped out of the river near them. "Sorry. Nothing yet." He then took a breath and dove back under."

"What are you three doing?" Avenger came back up, slowly surfacing. Mastermind turned slowly and Traitor just landed. "Well?"

None of them had come up with a story in case Diablo had come and asked them just that. Traitor decided to go with a half-truth. "We heard that DB is somewhere in these mountains for some reason completely unknown to us. We were searching for him to see if the rumors were true."

Diablo's face got a smile that was kinda creepy. Seeing a happy smile on an evil face is something you never want to see. "So, you guys are staying together so that you will be able to take him. great plan. I'll look too."

Avenger quickly stopped it. "I DON'T THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!" Diablo gave him a questioning look. "Well...uhhh...you see...you would just attack DB the moment you see him. And, well..we were...we were wanting to find out why he was here exactly before we killed him. We all know you would only hold back for a few minutes before you attacked, so I think it's best if we continue searching by ourselves." He had a nervous grin, hoping that his story sold.

Diablo nodded. "very true. Very well. I'll tell shen of your plans and you may continue. Make sure to bring DB to me once you find him."

"We promise." Mastermind crossed his fingers behind his back with that.

Once Diablo was gone, they let out a collective sigh. "Clever lie, though given horribly." They all jumped as they turned to see the soothsayer.

"Do you got a knack for sneaking upp on people?"

"Maybe. Or maybe people have a knack for not paying attention." The three villains rolled their eyes while the soothsayer let out a chuckle. "Just know that DB is closer than you think."

"You mean he is in this area?" Traitor was very hopeful, since this was the farthest area from their base.

"You must find out what I mean." With that, she left.

The three face-palmed. "Why must she make this difficult?" They were still in unison. After a few more seconds of shaking their heads, they got back to searching.

**Valley of Peace**

The emperor had sent decoraters and money for food for a party for when DB was brought back. They were busy setting things up. Shifu sighed with his fingers rubbing his temples. "Maybe I should have waited until DB was back."

"You know the emperor would have just wondered why you didn't send a letter saying you found him." He looked up to see Matthew in his armor.

"Why are you in your armor?"

"Well, I have found out that when a strong part of the justice system is taken out, the villains start by increasing crome rate, then it drops. But, when word gets out that the missing piece is coming back, crime rate goes back up. Figured we'd be in for some tough few days."

He no more than finished his sentence and Zenge flew in. "There is a small army coming into the Valley!"

"Told ya." Matthew began running on all fours out towards the Valley.

"Zeng! warn the others!"

"Already done, Master Shifu." Zeng gave a small smile.

Shifu gave Zeng a small nod. "Very good."

**DB's prison**

DB woke up slowly. His stomach growled. He knew it was another part of the whole 'weakening his mind' thing. Starving him would weaken his will. "Seems he's gotten smarter from being around me. At least that's a plus. Now, he isn't an overgrown four-year-old." He held back a grin as he heard Zong clench his teeth, though he barely caught it.

Zong walked forward. He lifted DB's face so they looked eye to eye. "It won't be long and you will be under cmy control."

"Will i have to where a uniform as girly as yours or will you allow me to look- and be- manlier than you?" That got him a backhand.

"You think I am a girly person!?"

"Um...Yes." He gave a smirk. "You're using someone else to do your dirty work. If that doesn't scream girly, I don't know what does." He was fighting a grin as he was hit in the gut. "Then, there is also hitting a guy that can't defend himself. Girlyness! Girlyness everywhere!" He bit his lip to keep himself from laughing as Zong grabbed his throat and slammed him onto a wall. He was inches from DB's own face. "Hello, ugly. You don't seem to know how to brush your teeth. I could smeel your breath from where you were to begin with. I just thought it was your body oder. Now, I know it was a little of both. Do you not know how to bathe, either? Guess that's the only manly part of you there is. Nothing else is manly about you."

If looks could kiil, eternal life wouldn't be able to save DB. "I was able to defeat you and your friends without breaking a sweat, so I wouldn't go and call someone that did that to me girly. shows more manliness that way."

DB let out a chuckle. "How good you fight doesn't show your manliness. I have seen very girly people have good fighting skills. You are just another one on the list." Db had a smug grin. Zong then had an evil smirk come across his face. DB's grin then dropped. He whispered to himself, "Oh no."

"you are gonna rue this day." He then waved his hand in front of DB and something came out. "Hm. Your will has weakened some. Not enough for me to take control, but I did take something. No matter." He then unlocked DB's restraints. He began dragging DB along.

DB thought quickly. "So, what are you gonna do? Tea party? Shopping? Dress up? Make-overs? Talk about those you have a cruch on? What girly ideas do you have?"

"They ain't girly. They'll prove I ain't girly." He threw DB like an idiot, and DB made a portal and gave a salute before he disappeared through it. Zong gave a roar of aggrivation. Then, he remembered something. He looked at the thing that came out of DB. It was a yellow cloud looking thing. He gave an evil smirk. "Oh. This will help me weaken his will without him even being here. I'll keep this. I'll send in attacks to help weaken his will even more. Perfect plan." He began laughing an evil laugh.

**Diablo's lair**

Diablo and Shen were looking on a wall that had plans put onto it, when they heard a faint evil laughter. "Where is that coming from?" Shen looked around as he spoke.

Diablo's ears twitched as he tried locating the placement of the laughter. "Seems it is coming from behind a wall somewhere within these caves. And also down a tunnel a ways. Guess there is a cave somwhere we hadn't found. But, they haven't found us, either. So, I'm okay with neighbors. Now, to the plans we are working on. I think it is best" (A/N: I'm cutting him off because it would give spoilers for a future fanfic.)

**Valley of Peace**

It was an army of about fifty that had come into the valley. They all charged towards the enemies, when a portal opened up and DB came flying out. He slammed into the ground and rolled in a heap to his friends feet. The portal closed and all eyes were on the coyote heap in front of them. He rolled over and gave a chuckle. "Still landing on my face. Guess that means everything is the same. Wake me when the pain is gone." He slowly closed his eyes.

Everyone stared at him for a few seconds, not believing their eyes. They blinked a couple of times. Wayward Son finally snapped out of it. "Wan and Wing, Carry DB back to the Palace. Everyone else, lets take care of these guys!" That snapped the rest of them out of it and they followed orders.

**Palace, a few minutes later**

Wan and Wing placed DB in his bed. Wan layed next to him and hugged him, tears of joy streaming down her face. Wing left with a smile on her face. She turned just before she left to see Wan place a kiss on DB's cheek. She closed the door and turned into Shifu, who had a small smile. "It is great that DB is back, but..." his smile faded and his voice darkened slightly before he continued, "I do not believe the worst of this is behind us."

"You mean there is worse to come?" Wing had a bit of worry in her voice.

"I fear so. we must stay vigilant." Wing nodded as she left, as did Shifu.

**Well, that is that chapter. Anyone curious about what was stolen? Well, you will find out. Review please.**


	7. Inside the Mind

**Hey. Hulk is in the kitchen eating. Deadpool is tied up in the closet...again. Sooo...To the story.**

DB woke up with a groan. "Hello, handsome."

He turned and smiled towards Wan. "Morning, beautiful."

His eyes said something different than his mouth. And Wan noticed. Her face went into a concerned expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all." Wan sighed, because she knew he wouldn't say anything. "I'm gonna go to the kitchen."

"Alright." She released him from her grip. He slowly left, but not without giving her a smile.

After the door closed, he whispered to himself, "What is wrong with me?" He began walking to the kitchen. "Maybe I'm just hungrier than I thought. I hope that's what it is."

**Kitchen**

The second he entered the kitchen, he was in a hug with all of his friends, except Tigress. Star had even arrived just for this moment. They released him, and the first thing he said was, "What can I have to eat?" Po imediately handed him a bowl of noodles. "Thank you." DB sat the bowl down and lept head first into the pot. His head was the only thing in it. He fell over, but no noodles fell out. Soon after, a belch was heard. DB lifted the pot, revealing only a couple of noodles on his head and some noodle juice on his fur. "Now, Star, please don't tell me we're going to be needing you for this."

"You won't. I am leaving soon. I just had to see you after the ordeal you went through. I'll see you later."

"See ya." She left in a ball of light and left a hole in the roof. "Alright. My guess is, my captor is going to be attaccking again, eventually, so we need to get ready."

"Oh no." Wayward Son put a hand on his shoulder. "You are gonna be resting up some more. We'll get ready."

"Bu-"

"No buts." Wayward Son gave him a stern glare.

"He's right, DB. You are still really banged up." Informant motioned to the bandages that had been wrapped up on him.

"Huh. Never even noticed them." DB looked at all of them. Though, he couldn't see the ones that had to be put on his face. "Alright. I'll go back to bed." He then walked out.

"Something is not right with DB."

"What do you mean, Wayward Son?" All eyes were now on him.

"DB usually is not that intent on finding someone, especially when he has injuries like that. But, what's worse is he didn't ask if we were all okay."

Mantis hopped on his shoulder. "Why should he?"

Wayward Son sighed. "It's who he is. He asks about others before he worries about who did it or even himself."

"He's right. One time, he had sent me on a mission while he went on a more dangerous mission. When we got back, I only had a small cut while he had several deep cuts and a broken arm and a few burns, but he insisted I get treated before him. He even went and beat up the person that caused it while he was still injured." Informant let out a small chuckle. "He is one tough son of a gun."

"So. What's wrong with him?"

**DB's room**

DB walked in and layed in bed. Wan was still there and wrapped her arms around him, but he didn't return the gesture. He just layed down with his back to her as he fell to sleep, though it wasn't very peaceful.

_DB's dream_

_"What's going on?" He was in pitch darkness. Light then came on over multiple different versions of himself surrounding him. "Well, aren't you all handsome folk." They all had obvious different personalities. Out of nowhere, a wall came up and split apart three of the hims from the rest. "WHAT THE!?"_

_Suddenly, the wall began to laugh and a partial face appeared. "Hope you enjoy this, because it won't be long and the rest of them will be gone!" DB let out an unmanly scream and took off running. The others stayed in formation around him, all retaining their expressions. One was even laughing gleefully. Unforetunately, the wall was following them. "You can't outrun me! Not while I'm in your mind!"_

_The one that was laughing said, "You know he's right! This is your mind and you can't outrun what's in your mind! Nopety nope nope!" He let out another gleeful laugh._

_"YOU ARE INSANE!" DB yelled at himself, who just let out another laugh._

_"Well, I am the part of you that's always happy and makes the jokes, so what do you expect!?" His head somehow went around like an owls when he spoke._

_"Guys. We can stop running. The walls gone." They all turned to see it was gone._

_"Great. But, those three that were on the other side are gone too."_

_"Ya. they were taken out by the guy that made the wall, which means more of us are probaly gonna be taken. I'm the logical part of your mind. You really need to listen to me more."_

_"Alright Logic. I'm guessing you all represent a different part of my personality or mind. Correct?"_

_"No we represent the different food groups." A different on answered him. He looked irritated._

_Logic said, "He is sarcasm and irritation." Logic had his fur shorter than the rest and it was much smoother._

_"So...am I another part of DB's personality or am I him?"_

_"Both actually." This time, one with a graduates cap spoke. "I am your intellect. One of the stronger ones in here."_

_"Heee's right!" The gleeful one was right next to DB. "You are your will and you are DB. It was done this way since your will is stronger than the others! For most the will is connected with the strongest part of the mind, but your will is too strong for the other parts of your mind to connect to it!"_

_"I'll call you Joy."_

_"I LIKE IT! Who wants to party inside his mind!"_

_"Um. No thanks. Bigger things to work on. And, how is it you know this? Isn't Intellect suppose to be the only one to know stuff like that?"_

_"Oh silly! We all know the same stuff, it's just that he represents your intellect. Like, we all like a good joke, but i just represent your joking and joy!"_

_"You're kind of annoying. I know I already said that."_

_"Now you know how we feel."_

_"I'm so sorry for you."_

_Joy was then upside down. "Why haven't you asked about the three that were taken?"_

_"I've been busy talking with you guys. Who were they?"_

_"Well, they all represent a different type of love. There was family love, friend love, and the love you feel for Wan."_

_Joy pulled out a picture of Wan and hearts literally formed in his eyes. "Wow. So, wait. That means that I will no longer feel anything for any of my friends or family!?"_

_"I'm sorry. In here, you will. But, not out there. You are actually safer to stay asleep, because that way, you- as in your will- won't grow weaker."_

_"But...I have to. I need to protect them."_

_"This is why I am the weakest one you have. You have very little logic and you never listen to me." Logic sighed and face-palmed._

_Intellect put a hand on DB's shoulder. "You should listen to Logic. There are few times I agree with him, but it is of utmost importance that you heed his advice."_

_"No one listens to all now fun over there!" Joy had come out of nowhere. "You should just do whatever you want! Isn't that right, Gloomy?"_

_Joy turned towards a DB that had dark fur and his ears were hanging down along with his tail. "Whatever."_

_"Ya know, I'm actually starting to like Joy a little more. Well, I gotta go and train."_

_"YA! Go show that stupid Zong who's the boss!" A new one had stepped forward. "I'm your hero mentality. I'm actually fueled by the love you have for your friends and family. The stronger they are, the stronger I am. I'm still here and strong, but now I'm fueled by your want of them back, so go get 'em back!"_

_"WHY WON'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME!?"_

_"Because your a stick in the mud. See ya." DB left with that, while listening to Joy laugh his head off. He just now noticed that Joy had poofy fur that looked kind of like an afro all over his body._

_End dream_

DB opened his eyes. He sighed and slid out of Wan's grip. He whispered to himself, "I need to learn how to go there more often. Or possibly even find out how to get them out here. They'd be fun to have around. Especially Joy. He seemed like he'd be able tp break laws of physics. That would be so cool. Well, to the training hall to get my mind off of this." A tear fell from his eye as he thought about it. He silently walked out.

**Next morning**

Everyone walked into the Training hall, and it was a mess. The Seven Swinging Clubs of Istant Oblivian were destroyed. The spiining serpents were in pieces, with only parts in tact. The Seven Talon Rings had been ripped off of their chains a lodged into the walls. The Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors were now the Pile of Firewood. The Jade Tortise was in three pieces. The Field of Firey Death had some holes missing and continual flames, with the occasional pillar shooting out randomely. At the other end, DB was in full out tears. They all ran up to him Shifu put a hand on his shoulder. "What is wrong?"

"They're gone. They..they are gone." He continued to cry.

"Who is gone?"

"My love! My love for Wan, mt family, you guys! All of it!" He had stood up when he began. After he finished, he again fell to his knees. "They...they are gone." He began weeping harder. His friends didn't know what to do.

_DB's mind_

_All of them were watching what was happening while trying to comfort Sadness, who had tear stains and was wearing a blue outfit. "WE SHOULD THROW A PARTY!"_

_"NO JOY!"_

_Joy just shrugged. "Didn't hurt to try. Isn't that right, readers?"_

_Logic just sighed and massaged his temples. "Joy. You are too much sometimes."_

_"Well, it's my job to always be joyful and that can be too much for a stick in the mud like you! So, are you and intelect gonna go find a way for us to get out?"_

_"Intelect is gonna try to find a way, but it is logically impossible."_

_"Oh, really? I didn't think that since you were here while Intelect was working."_

_"GUYS! We need to work together if we are gonna be any help to DB, and therefore, ourselves. We need to stop fighting and get to working on finding solutions. Logic. I don't care how much you think it is illogical, but you need to help Intellect since you are the most levelheaded of us, along with me. Joy. After this is all done, we may have a party."_

_"YAY!"_

_"I don't know why he always makes me want to follow him."_

_"It couldn't have anything to do with him being DB's leadership qualities, could it?"_

**Ya. I just had to have that ending scene there. I actually based two off of actual characters. One from a TV show and the other from a movie/ TV show/ comic series. And here is the one I had a fun time writing. Joy!**

**Joy: HIYA EVERYONE! Itissogreattobehere! i'msogladIfinallygotintroduced! Youknowhowyouwantsomethingreallybad,butcan'thaveit ? WEEEELLLLL... That is the way I was with getting introduced! I'm actually the reason DB can break the fourth wall! In fact, all those that can break the fourth wall, it is because of their Joy! Even those that don't seem like they have joy, it is because of their Joy! I love how parties can cheer up anybody, and i am actually one of those he based off of another character. I was based off of someone else because they really,really, really, really, REALLY love cupcakes.**

**Me: Um. Ya. He means represent Joy. He's a bit scatterbrained. But, he can never be brought down. No matter what you say to him. Watch. Hey, Joy. DB said he hates the kinds of parties you throw.**

**Joy: I can change the kinds of parties I throw! Is he more into fancy parties? OOH! Maybe spooky parties! What kind of parties does he like? Hm.. I KNOW! I'll make a list of the kinds of parties and then when he isn't busy with some major problem and he comes in, I'll have a party of every kind going on!**

**Me: Joy, you're an idiot.**

**Joy: Well, some people may say that, but how can I be an idiot when Intellect is one of DB's strongest parts and I know eerything Intellect knows? Also, I'm the only one that can break the laws of physics.**

**Me: See.**

**Joy: REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**Me: Tell me if you think I should let them all out of DB's mind and be able to fight.**

**Joy: I think you should!**


	8. Findings

**Well, I had to send Joy back because he was ticking off the Hulk with his babbling. It was fun while he was here. Maybe I should send the Hulk back and have Joy here when the story isn't going on. He can still stop Deadpool, but the two may just become too good of friends and he wouldn't stop him.**

**Logic: Why don't you just send Deadpool back?**

**Me: what if he comes back?**

**Logic: Send him back again.**

**Me: I'd eventually get tired of him coming back.**

**Logic: Improve security to where he can't come through.**

**Me: wanna help me install the security when you're not busy?**

**Logic: I'll have Intellect help, too. Now, I'll get back inside DB's head. *Leaves***

**Me: Alright. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

The heroes were in the kitchen with a distraught DB. "so, you mean, you don't feel anything for us?"

DB shook his head. "All I feel is a sense of responsibility to make sure everyone in general is safe." Tears fell from his eyes. "I want to feel something for all of you, but I don't." He slammed his fist on the table, making it break in half and on the legs.

Jong had a finger on his chin and his eyes closed while he leaned against the wall. "I have heard Ming talk about a trick like that. She also said she taught it to someone who would be able to take DB out." He opened his eyes and looked to the others. "She didn't say who it was, but I can talk to her and find out who. That may help us with identifying who took DB."

DB let out a dry chuckle. "Do you really think she would let you know? She has a grudge against you and everyone here. Except those three." He pointed to the three villains. "But, if they were to go in there, she would have suspiscions and wouldn't tell them." He shook his head slightly. "There is no way she would tell anyone."

Wan smirked and let out an evil chuckle. "What if it was Diablo that asked her?"

They all looked at her as if she had grown a few extra heads. DB was the first to say anything. "Um. You know he wouldn't do that, right?"

"Yes. But, you could make yourself look like him and sound like him. There are even times that your eyes look more evil, so you may convince her."

Shifu stroked his beard. "It is the only plan we have. What can it hurt to try it?" DB shrugged. "Very well. We will get you ready, then you will go and talk to her."

**Jong's world**

DB dropped down looking like Diablo, but it was fairly dark. He could see light where Ming was. He walked towards her. "DB, I suppose."

"No." His voice sounded exactly like Diablo's. "But, you are very close." He stepped into the light and she raised an eyebrow. "Mi nombre es Diablo."

"Ming. Why are you here?" She still had her suspiscions.

DB gave a chuckle that matched Diablo's and sent a chill down Ming's spine. "I am DB's number one enemy, and I overheard him and his friends talking and I heard about you. I wanted to know who you taught your tricks to so that I could find him and team up with him so I could finally have DB's head on a platter." His grin grew, and the hair on Ming's neck stood up, because of how evil it looked.

"Well, I'm not sure how you'd find him, as I don't know where he is and a name can't do much. So, I don't see how that could help."

"Well, I've gotten information as to where he is located. I just want to know his name so I can know for certain I have found the right one. A description may help, as well."

Ming tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well. Have you met Jong?" He nodded his head. "Well, he's bigger than Jong, though he looks similar. He may be wearing his favorite armor when you see him, though. And-" She was cut off by DB's former captor coming in. "Ah. Here he is now."

"Hello, Ming. It is great to see you." He then took notice of DB disguised as Diablo. "Hello, DB."

"I'm Diablo, though I can see where the mistake would come from. I was just asking about you so we could team up and defeat DB. I want his cold, lifeless body before me!"

Zong raised an eyebrow. "Your eyes don't holld the killer instinct like they should. You also don't look entirely evil. You look like DB with messed uo fur and two tufts of fur put into horns."

"Si. I was the inner evil from DB."

"Then why don't you look evil but someone who is trying to look evil?" Zong took a step forward. He then smirked and brought out a yellow orb. "This is something I took from DB. It is what has made him the way he is."

"What is it?"

"You don't seem too curious. You seem to know what it is." Zong smirked. "I wonder what happens when I move it towards you." His hand moved forward and the orb glew brighter. He closed his hand and grinned evily. "Great to see you, DB."

"Well. It was fun while it lasted." He had lost the accent and spoke in hiss normal voice. "At least I now know who it was that took it." He was about to leave, when Zong grabbed him and put his hand on DB's chest, and brought it back with a pink orb. DB quickly left after that.

**Jade Palace**

DB stumbled out of the whirlwind of text. "I found out who was Ming's student. It was my captor. his name is Zong. He also took something else form me. Not sure what, though."

Jong went wide-eyed. "Zong!?"

Everyone looked towards him. "You know him?"

"It can't be the same one I know. He would never do something like this. He is too fun-loving, too caring, too kind." Jong shook his head.

Zeng flew in. "ATTACK IN THE VALLEY!"

"Let's go." DB didn't have his usual vigor in saying that. They all ran out.

**Valley**

In the valley, there was a small army of varuous creatures. They were being led by Junjie and Hundun. The group went down with DB in the lead. "Well. We meet agian, DB."

"Ya. We do. Now, we're in the middle of a bigger problem and i am irritated right now, so please just do us a favor and leave." DB's tone matched what he said.

Junjie chuckled. "That just makes it more fun." He sent a kick to DB and he ducked, a little bit like a coward.

Wayward Son leaned to Jong. "I think I know what he stole." He whispered just loud enough for Jong to hear.

"Me too. His courage." Wayward Son nodded in agreement.

"We will now cruch you like little bugs that you will be when we are-"

"SHUT UP!" DB yelled with so much irritation that it actually made everyone take a step back. "You talk on and on and on like a complete idiot! Do you even know how to shut your mouth!" He then threw his nunchucks so fast, that it actually knock Hundun into the crowd.

"Wow." That was all that was said and it was said by Po.

"Don't just stand there! ATTACK!" Junjie yelled at his troops. They immediately listened. They charged as did the warriors. DB hesitated before going into the fight, but he didn't stay long before he ran out and hid.

**an hour later**

The fight was over and DB was sleeping under a cart. Jong shook him awake. DB looked at him and began to cry. "He took them. He took them."

"I know. Just get some more sleep."

"NO!" Jong backed up a little. "If I go to sleep, I'll be reminded of what has been taken from me!"

Wayward Son stepped forward. "But, it will also weaken your will and that would make it easier for him to take you over. You need to sleep."

"alright. Alright." DB calmed down a bit. He slowly made it back to the Palace, as did the others.

_DB's mind_

_There were two walls up, both with faces laughing at the remaining forms of DB. Leader was looking at them with a stern gaze. Logic walked up to him. "You know we aren't going to get rid of them by you staring at them, right?"_

_"I know. How close are you two to figuring out how to get us out of here?" He never took his eyes off the walls._

_Logic sighed. "Intellect says we have it halfway figured out, though I doubt we're even that close. though, what do I know! I'm just the most logical one here!"_

_"Logic, I know you wished you were listened to more, but sometimes logic is wrong. That is why you aren't listened to all the time. We have lost a few too many parts of DB's mind. Course, he is learning which ones strengthen the others. How's he doing?"_

_"The one that went lights out after the others were taken?" Leader nodded. Logic sighed. "He disappeared. Seems he was so strongly connected that the disappearance made him nonexsistant. So, we need to hurry if there is a way out. I'd say his will can only take a few more disappearances before he is too weak to resist an attack to take over his mind. He may be too weak as it is."_

_"Let's just hope Zong doesn't know that." He sighed and finally looked away from the wall. "At least we won't have to listen to Sarcasm. Hopefully, he will keep that one."_

_"doubt it. DB does need him." _

**Ya. I'm gonna do a mind scene after each chapter now.**

**Joy: Why din't you let them know who was taken? Isn't that something they need to know? I mean, if I was a reader, I'd want to know who was taken.**

**Me: Well, I'm just gonna have it be a surprise. Now, you need to leave so Hulk doesn't try to smash you.**

**Joy: Gotcha. REVIEW! I'll throw a party for anyone who reviews!**


	9. Unforeseen attack

**HELLO! We are here to roll out a new chapter for you. Deadpool is still locked up until Logic and Intellect are done improving the security.**

**Logic: We're done.**

**Me: What have you done?**

**Logic: We have put up security so that it is completely Deadpool proof.**

**Me: Great. Hulk?**

**Hulk: HULK SMASH!**

**Me: NO! I need you to take Deadpool back to your guys dimension.**

**Hluk: Hulk can still smash?**

**Me: As soon as you get back to your dimension. *Hulk takes Deadpool and leaves* Hopefully that will be the last we see of Deadpool. Well, enjoy!**

_DB's mind_

_DB entered and quickly noticed the two walls. He sighed. "How much longer before he can take over my mind?"_

_Leader sighed. "It could be possible to do it now. We aren't sure though. Just know that when he does take over your mind that you will not be able to get help from any of us because we can only help the one that is in charge."_

_DB gave another sigh. "Just knowing this is weakening my will."_

_"I know. I know. Just stay away from fighting and from anything that could weaken your will even more."_

_"That is easier said than done now. I just hope he doesn't attack."_

_"You should get back to the real world before they wonder where you are."_

_"See ya."_

_Real world_

DB opened his eyes and he was in his room. He looked out the open doorway and let out a sigh. Wan walked in with a bowl of noodles. "Thanks for bringing my meal."

"It is no trouble. I know that your feelings for me aren't gone because you wanted them gone and I still have feelings for you, so it's the least I could do after what you've been through."

DB sat up and took the bowl of noodles. He began eating. "This is so stressful. He's taken all but a few of the useful parts of my personality. It probably won't be too long and he could take control of my mind."

"Is that so?" DB imediately shot his head up and noticed 'Wan' was grinning evily. She pulled out a shift stone and crushed it, revealing that she was Zong. "Let;s just see if I can take control now." DB wasted no time and flipped the bowl into his face and hit the wall with his chigiriki, escaping. "Oh, the chase feels good." He followed DB out the hole.

DB ran like the wind, all thanks to adrenaline from fear. He ran past Po and Tigress, who gave confused looks at him before they were knocked down by Zong. "I'll chase after them, you get the others." Tigress nodded at Po and left to find the others while he charged after Zong and DB.

DB came to the stairs and ran down as fast as he could on all fours. Zong copied him. Po...used a wok, which allowed him to hit Zong off the steps and catch up to DB and pull him in. "ARE YOU NUTS!? THIS IS SO DANGEROUS!"

"Would you rather be caught by Zong?"

"On second thought, this isn't so bad." The slid off the steps and stopped inches from a wall. "Let's get out of here and fast!"

Po picked up DB and ran towards his dad's shop. He ran into the kitchen and hid DB in an empty sack. "PO! What's going on!?"

"Some crazy guy is trying to get to DB and use him to kill all of us at the Jade Palace."

Wayward Son came out of a portal dressed in ninja armor. "Where's DB?" Po pointed to a sack. "Alright. Leave him and let's go try to take out Zong. Jong is busy with a bandit break-up somewhere else." Po nodded and the twp left.

**With Zong**

He was now in the valley, moving slowly, looking for any place DB could hide. "Stop right there!" He turned to see the Five.

"Where's the rest of you?" He smirked an evil smirk afte rhis statement.

"Look up here." He turned towards where the shout came from and seen the Wu sisters and Matthew. "You are gonna pay for what you did to my boyfriend."

"HEY!" He turned to the otherside, and the three villains and Informant. "I don't much like how you took away his love fore each of us and I'm gonna make you give it back."

"Along with us." Wayward Son and Po Ran out on the opposite side from the Jade Palace. He was surrounded. "But, we still have two more to bring in."

Two portals opened, and Shifu and Tai-Lung came out. "What is going on here?"

Wayward Son took a step towards him. "Well, you see," he pointed towards Zong, "that guy is trying to take out DB's will so he can take over his mind and use him to kill all of us." He swung his arm around at the end. "So, we need your help to take him out. We're hoping that we will be enough."

"What are we waiting for then?" Tai Lung got into a fighting position, as did everyone else.

Zong chuckled. "You couldn't get me if you wanted to. Unforetunately, I don't have time for this." A huge smoke cloud appeared and covered the entire street. The warriors all tried getitng to him, saying things in the confusion. There was also a scream heard.

The smoke finally cleared, and all the warriors were in the middle, but Wan was missing. "Where is Wan?"

"He must've taken our sister! DB still has his want to protect someone, so he'd use her to draw DB out."

**Mr. Ping's**

Zong came in and stood on a table. "EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!" All eyes were on him now. He pulled wan out of a sack and held a knife to her throat. "I'm looking for DB. If you don't give him up, I will kill her. You have until sunset to bring him to me at the edge of the Valley."

A shurukien flew out at him, embedding itself in his armor. He looked towars where it came from, and a scared DB was standing there. He let out a scream of fear before taking off. Zong was about to go after him, but two ninjas of love stopped him. "We heard you're wanting to hurt DB."

"And what if I am? It's not like you two can do anything about it." The two smirked under there masks. He got two nasty kicks to the face. He lept to his feet and faced the two, who had drawn katanas. He just grabbed a mace. He charged at them and they charged at him. He swung and they lept over it. One stabbed his armor, only to lose their sword. He pulled it out and threw it at them, only for them to dodge and it get imbedded into a wall. The two charged again. He swung his mace, hitting one away. The other hit his helmet, leaving a small dent. He threw some pellets at them. They exploded in a flash, stunning them. He hit them both with the mace. They landed in a fruit cart. "DB can't beat me. Why would you be any different?" The two got out and pulled out chigirikis. "Please. I've seen DB use that."

"But ours are heavier." They charged and dodged his mace and one tried hitting him, but they missed. He swung his mace at the other, while they swung at him. The two weapons hit, creating a small shockwave. The other swung from behind, causing a dent to form in his armor. He also landed face-down on the ground. He rolled out of the way of the other. He growled and moved his hand in front of both of them, and they stopped. "What do you wish, master?"

"Find me DB and bring him here." The two ran off. "Oh. It is so good to have another do my dirty work." He then created a smoke cloud and was gone.

**with DB**

He was hiding in a crate. He looked out a hole and seen the ninjas of love run past. He decided he should get some sleep, since he wouldn't be found.

_DB's mind_

_Leader was glaring at him. "Um...It wasn't my fault?"_

_"Your will is now more then weak enough to be trapped and allow him free roam in your mind! He can easily take it over!"_

_"How was I suppose to know he was going to attack!?"_

_"I know. We need to find a way to stay away from him. But, how?"_

_"Um. I have an idea that may help." They both turned to Logic. "Please listen to me on this. I know it won't sound logical at first, but trust me." _

_"Alright. Tell me your plan."_

**Ya. Not gonna let you see the plan. Though, you will find out what it is eventually. Well, review please!**


	10. Plan and Fight

**Okay. Now, I know many of you are wanting to see what Logic's plan is. Well...you won't see it exactly until the end. Well, time to get the story rolling!**

**Joy: WAIT!**

**Me: What do you want?**

**Joy: Well, I just wanted to ask if I could help with the hosting.**

**Me: No. You're going to be needed in the story again. If you weren't needed, I would say yes. How about the next story?**

**Joy: Sure!**

**Me: Now. Onto the story.**

**Joy: En-JOY! *starts laughing***

**Me: Okay. It was a little funny. But ya. What he said.**

DB woke up and it was sunset. He got out of the crate and walked towards the forest. He entered it and about a mile into it, he found who he was looking for. "I see you've come to me instead of the two ninjas bringing you to me. How did you escape them?"

DB shrugged. "Hid in a crate. Took a nap."

Zong eyed him curiously and raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem nervous like before. Why is that?"

"Got a plan that I hope works."

Zong was very suspiscious now. "How does coming to me help your plan?"

"You want to talk or do you want to take over my mind?" DB's outburst surprised Zong. "Well. You had been saying you wanted to take over my mind. I thought you would enjoy it coming easily."

Zong's jaw hung open slightly. "Earlier today...You did not want me to take over your mind. Now. You're offering it to me freely. Where is the logic in that plan!?" DB simply shrugged. (A/N: see the irony?) Zong shook his head. "If you insist." Zong waved a hand over DB's face and DB stiffened.

_DB's mind_

_DB had fallen into his mind as did a version of Zong. "So. This is what happens when someone tries to take over my mind. Interesting. Well, I'd like to introduce you to Leader." He walked next to Leader. "He is all my leadership in one person. Logic and Intellect are out in another part of my mind."_

_"I wouldn't suggest eaving this room if you succeed in taking over."_

_"Why not 'Leader'?"_

_"Because there is a lot of stuff going on out there and some of it is scary, to say the least."_

_"Well. I'm too weak to take you on, so, just finish my cell and we'll get everything on the road." DB walked over to where he was in the corner of the two walls. Two more shot up, finishing the walls. Then, a ceiling formed over that. "Hm. Didn't expect the ceiling." Chains shot out of the walls and cieling and wrapped around him. "Didn't expect the chains either."_

_Faces of Zong appeared on all the walls and the ceiling. "Now you are under my control. But, don't worry. I'll let you see what is happening so you'll know the foolishness of your choice."_

_Afew of the bricks dissappeared, showing DB what he would see if he were in control of his mind. "Hm. Well. I won't be bored."_

_Real world_

Zong patted DB on the head. "Now. It is time to take out your friends."

"Yes, master." DB's tone was flat and had no emotion, exactly like Star's when she first showed up.

"Come with me." The two then walked towards the valley.

**Valley, by the thousand steps**

The group had regrouped here. "Anyone find him?" Everyone shook their heads. "We need to find DB before Zong does!"

Wan stepped forward. "Well. What if he went ahead and gave himself to Zong?"

Wayward Son deadpanned. "Why in the world would he do that?"

"He could have offered it so that we would live. Himself for our lives."

"DB wouldn't be so stupid as to trust him with that kind of deal."

"You're right. He isn't." They all turned to see Zong walking up with DB behind him. "He gave himself up without making a deal. He said he had a plan that he hoped would work, but I think it failed."

Informant crosed his arms and smirked. "What if the plan involved you taking over his mind." Everyone turned to stare at Informant with stares that said, 'Seriously?' Informant let out a snort. "It would be like one of the oldest tricks in the book. Make you think you have victory, only to find it was a false sense of victory."

Wayward Son put a hand on Informant's shoulder. "Informant. He has DB under his control. I can take him on because of the armor. But. You guys will be unable to defeat Zong. You may be able to deal some damage, but you won't win." Suddenly, a white flash landed on the steps. It was revealed to be Star after the smoke cleared. "Okay. Now you can."

"I am only here to watch. you don't need my help." she then sat down and leaned back onto the steps.

"Well. Here's my plan. I'll go after Db and stop him. The rest of you go after Zong. I'll help you as soon as I can."

He turned to tackle DB, but was stopped by Zong. "You aren't doing anything to fight him. DB! Kill your friends."

"Yes master." DB lunged at the warriors of the Jade Palace and Informant, completely ignoring the three villains.

"Well, at least we aren't his friends. Mastermind. What's the plan?" Traitor turned to Mastermind.

"Avenger. You help fight DB. Me and Traitor will help Wayward Son." The other two nodded and the three of them went to there assigned fights, while Star watched with an amused grin on her face.

"They'll eventually figure it out."

Zong was having trouble, because he couldn't hit Wayward Son without hurting his hands. He swung his mace and hit Wayward Son in the chest, sending him into a stack of crates. He was about to charge, when he was hit in the head by Traitor swooping in. He turned, only to be bodyslammed by Mastermind. "Why aren't you two busy with DB!?"

"You ordered him to go after his friends. We aren't his friends." Mastermind charged, only to be kicked in the chest, then lifted up and slammed onto the ground. He was then kicked into the same stack where Wayward Son had been.

"Then why are you helping him!?"

Wayward Son and Traitor attacked him from opposite directions. Traitor used his talons while Wayward Son used a katana. Zong blocked the katana with his mace and the talons with the armored part of his arm. "Because we wanted him alive for when Diablo releases his plan to destroy him and all the residence of the Jade Palace."

"Really!? You're helping us just so you can destroy us later!?" Wayward Son dodged a swing of the mace before delivering another slice that got blocked.

"Would you rather us not help at all?"

"Guess I gotta take what I can get." Traitor charged after that statement, but he was grabbed and thrown into Wayward Son and a scream was heard. Wayward Son's katana had cut Traitor's wing. "Lookes like you're grounded for a while."

"Say that again and I'll kill you in your sleep."

Zong had started towards them, but was stopped when a crate hit his head. He turned to be greeted with another. And another. "Come and get me ugly!" Mastermind continued to throw the crates.

Zong simply threw his mace. It hit Mastermind in the face. (A/N: I did that on purpose. The rhyme.) "You're on to talk." He then pulled out a smaller mace. "Now, I'll take care of you two."

Wayward Son and Traitor seperated. Traitor Ran left, then ran down and tried sweep kicking Zong, but Zong jumped over him, only to be slammed in the side by Wayward Son's chigiriki. He hit a building. "That is for taking over DB's mind!"

Star had leaned to the side to avoid being hit by Monkey. "Are you sure we don't need you?"

"Positive."

"well. In case you haven't noticed, only the Wu Sister's. Informant, me ,Tai Lung, and Avenger are still able to fight."

"I've noticed. But, my help is not needed." Monkey groaned and headed back to the fight. "Why won't you learn?" She shook her head as she continued to watch.

Wan and DB's blades locked. They looked each other in the eyes. "DB. Please come back to me."

"I am here. But, you must die." He then did a spin kick and hit her square in the jaw. He began walking towards her, but Avenger hit him with his tail. DB looked up. "You are not my target. So leave me alone." He got back up and was hit by Tai Lung. He was on his back. Tai Lung approached cautiously, only to have a kick hit his face. He landed and turned, only to have two hit him in the back with kicks. He stumbled forward and turned to see the other two Wu sisters.

"DB. I don't want to hurt you. I know you're in there." Su kept her position, which was good for when DB lunged at her and her sister. She caught his sword. "At least he didn't keep his fighting style when he was taken under mind control. We'd be dead if he did."

Informant delivered a kick to DB's side, making him lose his grip on his sword. Informant took the sword a sunk it in the ground. "We can't keep this up forever and Star is still saying we don't need her help, but we have lost the majority of our group to unconsciousness."

"What was DB's plan?"

It then his informant like a brick. Partly because a brick was thrown at him. "Why didn't I understand it before?" He jumped to his feet. "You keep him distracted. I'm going to get Avenger and Traitor to help me."

"Well, you heard him." The two Wu sister's charged and started fighting, only to find he did have his fighting style. He kicked both of them away after a few minutes of blocking their attacks. "Guess i spoke too soon about the fighting style."

Wan helped both of them up. "Let's use our special attack."

"Are you sure?"

"Db's body can handle it." The three latched their tail together and started their attack. They headed towards him, and he began running, trying to get to where he could take it out. But, tai Lung lunged at him and sent him into a wall. DB lept out, only to be hit by Po, who had been thrwon by Tai Lung, but was still unconscious. DB got out and dodged Tai Lung completely. He jumped onto the steps and lunged himself at the center of the Wu sisters attack, breaking them apart. He walked towards Wan. "DB. Please come back."

_DB's mind_

_DB was watching in horror what was happening. "Why can't they understand what I had planned!" He began struggling against his bonds. 'I need to get control over my body again!"_

_The walls laughed. "You can't get out! You are trapped here forever! You are too weak!"_

_"When I am weak, He is strong!"_

_"Who?"_

_DB just continued struggling, and they began to loosen. "My Lord."_

**Ya stopping it there. If you couldn't tell, this has only a few more chapters. I know Star was sort of a surprise. Espescially since she really didn't do anything except sit and watch and say they didn't need her help.**

**Star: But, it does make them wonder why.**

**Me: How did you get here?**

**Star: I constantly watch DB, so I would know where the back door is to exit. **

**Me: And I only made it good enough for DB to not be able to get out. But, it still isn't good enough for that. Joy is able to get out.**

**Joy: Yeppity yep yep! It's fun to get through. So, when we having the party!?**

**Me: after the bad guy is defeated. Who wants to say the last word?**

**Joy: You should have Star do it since she's never done it before and I also said for the readers to enjoy the chapter!**

**Star: Review's would be very much appreciated by Christ's Disciple, so please leave one, if it is not too much trouble, as we all know it isn't.**

**Me: Well. That's one way I never thought someone would ask for reviews.**


	11. Fight for Mind and Life

**Alright. Before we start this, I just wanted to say that there will be a lot of switching between the real world and DB's mind. So, because I'm feeling lazy, I'm not going to be saying when it switches. You'll just notice because anything happening in DB's mind will be in italics and the real world will be in regular lettering. Now, with that out of the way, it is time to get on to the story! ENJOY!**

DB chuckled darkly. "I am here."

Wan's eyes began to water. "You are only here in body. Not in mind. Come back to me."

"My mind is never coming back to you. So, enjoy your last minutes of living." He lifted a fist, but was tackled in the side by Tai Lung. The two landed and DB kicked him off then jumped to his feet and grabbed Su, who had lunged at him, and threw her into Tai Lung. He then lunged at the two. Both barely dodged and DB managed to scratch Su's arm.

_DB was struggling against the chains on him, when they began seperating from the walls and ceiling. "WHAT!? This can't be happening!"_

_DB smirked at the walls. "I still have the want to protect people. That is what is driving me." He looked to the screen and seen his body walking towards Wing, who was just knocked down by DB. "NO!" The chains suddenly fell to the ground and dissappeared._

DB stopped briefly, and it was just enough for Tai Lung and two of the Wu sisters to land a few hits on him. He was pushed back. He looked up and roared. Wan smirked and held up a hand and let it fall at the wrist and said, "Rawr." DB growled and charged at them.

Zong kicked back both Wayward Son and Mastermind. "You two will die!" He thrust his mace forward, pushing Wayward Son back a few feet. He then swung it and hit Mastermind into the steps next to Star.

"We may die, but you'll be the next to die when DB gets his mind free! I know he's fighting it because I noticed him freeze for a moment."

"Well, he still won't be able to break it. He's much too weak." Wayward Son ducked under a swing from the mace and Mastermind landed two hits to Zong's side.

"He may be by himself. But, he's going to get some help."

"How?" Wayward Son only smiled as he charged again.

_DB was hitting the walls, trying to break them. Outside the cell, there was a flash, and standing there was Traitor, Avenger, and Informant. "Took you guys long enough. I was wondering if you would ever get the idea of what DB's plan was." Leader was staring at them with arms crossed, and a slightly annoyed expression, but he still had a smile._

_"Hey. We didn't have anyone tell us what the plan was."_

_"How did you three get here!?" They turned to see Zong._

_Informant shrugged. "It's a ninja trick."_

_Avenger took a step forward and entered a fighting stance. "Now, let DB go, and we'll make it easy on you."_

_"Like I'd make it easy on you guys. Leader, attack them!"_

_"Um. No. I don't have to do what you say anymore, but I can't fight you. Guys. Traitor and Avenger should fight Zong while Informant tries to break DB out of his prison." He pointed to the brick structure. They all nodded. Informant started running towards it. Zong rushed to stop him, but was stopped by Avenger ramming himself into him._

_Informant got to the structure and yelled, "DB! CAN YOU HERE ME!?"_

_"Informant, is that you!?" DB's voice sounded very hopeful and happy._

_"No. It's the toothfairy." Informant chuckled, but didn't here anything from Db, so he stopped. "Have you started trying to break free?"_

_"Yes. I've started hitting the wall opposite of where you are, so go around there and start helping." Informant instead turned the whole thing around. "Or do that. Whatever works." DB's voice was quieter now, but still understandable. "Now, let's do this."_

DB froze for another second, allowing Tai Lung to scratch his chest. DB growled in pain and delivered an uppercut to Tai Lung's face faster than he could think. He then dodged Po, who had woken up and flung himself at DB. Po and Tai Lung charged at him. DB blocked a punch from Tai Lung and a kick from Po. It was then reversed, with Po giving the punch and Tai Lung giving the kick. They continued to attack DB. Po said, "Ya know, Tai Lung. I never expected that some day you and I would be working together to fight someone. Especially after I used the Wu Xi Fingerhold on you."

"Niether did I, Po." DB then gave a kick to both of them, then grabbed Po's arm and swung him into Tai Lung. He then threw him into the two Wu sisters that were charging at him.

He was then kicked in the back by Tigress, who still looked pretty bad, but conscious. "Kitty's still got fight I see." Tigress growled and charged. DB simply weaved around the attacks. "Did I hit a sore spot?" He didn't noticed the masked feline coming in from below. She jumped up and delivered a kick to the face, followed by Tigress giving him an open-palm strike. He started to do a punch, but stopped millimeter's from its target. Wan kicked him in the gut.

_A crack had started to form in the wall, making Infomrant smile. Traitor and Avenger were having a tougher time with their opponent. He dodged Traitor swooping in and Avenger's tail attack. He then hit both of them with an axe, the dull side. "Traitor. What would happen if we were to die in here?"_

_"We'd just be sent back to our minds. I thought I taught you that?" He rolled out of an attack by Zong._

_"No. I think it was going to be the next lesson, though. You had just taught us how to do this."_

_Traitor snapped his fingers. "That's right. It was the next lesson. But, I led the attack before we could." He ducked, barely dodging the ax._

_"Did you two really think that you could come in here and beat me? You'd have to have stronger wills than mine to beat me!"_

_"you don't think we knew that?" Traitor sent a kick to his face. "We knew the risks before we came in. We just wanted DB alive so we could be able to kill him when Diablo unleashes his plan."_

_"isn't that a double standard?"_

_Avenger shrugged. "Perhaps. Do we care? No." Avenger and Traitor charged at the same time, only to be knocked into the cell, fully breaking the cell._

DB was in mid lunge, when his body completely stopped moving. His bosy still landed on Wan, but it didn't move after that. Wan looked at the osition they were in and smiled under her mask. Star smiled. "It seems they have broken DB out of his cell."

"WHAT!?" All fighting stopped as everyone that was conscious turned to Zong. "How can he be able to have enough willpower to do so, when I have these!?" He held out two orbs, like an idiot. Wayward Son silently pulled out a bow. "HE SHOULD STILL BE UNDER MY COMPLETE CONTROL, NOT FIGHTING IT!" Waward Son aligned his shot and waited for Zong to get the orbs in the right position as he continued his rant. "HE SHOULD BE A WEAKLING, NOT STRONG LIKE THIS! WHY IS HE NOT UNDER MY CONTROL!? HE IS MY PUPPET! hE IS-" His rant stopped, as Wayward Son shot the orbs. They formed into multiple versions of DB and more versions formed out of DB's mind. "What the!?"

One of the DB's looked around with frantic eyes. His fur was smoothed back and was shorter than the others. "This is _not_ logical at all!"

One of the DB's with poofy fur patted him on the head. "Not everything has to be logical, you silly willy!"

Wayward Son's eyes widened. "Wow. And I thought one DB was bad."

They one with the poofy fur waved at everyone joyfully. "HIYA! My name is Joy and I am DB's, well, joy. This is Logic, if you couldn't tell. The one with the funny hat," he pointed to the one with the graduation cap and otherwise looked exactly like Logic as he continued, "is Intellect."

"Um. Can we continue the introductions later and focus on beating Zong? At least now we have you guys to help."

Joy giggled. "Oh, you silly. We can't help unless DB wins the fight that is going on in his mind."

"Well. At least things will be easier with these guys. Helping me."

"Yeppity yep yep!" Joy then appeared next to Star with popcorn and 3-D glasses. Everyone looked between where he had been and where he was now. Wayward Son began stuttering unintelligable things and pointed between the spots while crossing and uncrossing his arms.

Logic put a hand to his head. "How did he just defy laws of physics? It is illogical."

Intellect was slack-jawed. "There is no way to explain this intellectually. I don't understand it." He just shook his head

(A/N: Just to let you know, this is going to start where DB broke out of the cell)

_DB stepped out, anger noticable on his face. "You really should have taken anger." Traitor and Avenger stepped out after him, thouroughly scarred. "I may be afraid, but Anger is dwarfing that emotion."_

_"Well, let's see if your will is strong enough to win." Zong got ready to fight._

_DB smirked. "Alone, no. with the help of these three, yes. Also. This is my mind, so I can control the reality here." As soon as he said that, Avenger's tail became a blade and Traitor's wings were now filled with razor sharp knives that he could either use in up close combat or throw them at Zong._

_Traitor smiled. "I like this."_

_"As do I." Avenger swing his tail a couple times."_

_"Don't worry, Informant. I remembered you." Informant's claws them grew to be as long as his arms. He also grew a mace at the end of his tail._

_"Nice." Informant smiled at his new features._

_"Let's do this. But, first, we're going somewhere else." He closed his eyes and they were teleported into a place that had some strange creatures in it. "This is the part of my mind from when I was younger and my mind was always wandering. It wandered here most of the time."_

_A giant monster came up behind them. It had two claws on each hand and they curved in opposite directions. It had a sword tail and spines that ran all the way down its back and they all seemed sharp. Its teeth were being shown as it growled. It's face was similar to that of a tyrannosaurus rex. "WHAT IS THAT!?" Everyone except DB yelled._

_DB chuckled. "Something I doodled one day in the eight grade. I was actually hoping for something else." At that moment, something about as tall as DB jumped next to them. It had four finger's on each hand and on each hand, it looked like it had hooks. On its head, it had a giant thing that was about half the length of Informant's arm from it's base and protruded to the sides about as far as Zong was tall from the center and it had two spikes on each side of the head. One pointing up, the other pointing down. It had two protrusions from its neck. It was also very bow-legged. It let out a screech that was a slight annoyance. "That is another thing I doodled. It is actually what I was hoping for." Everyone stared at him. "Just watch. Attack that guy." DB pointed at Zong. The hooks on the creatures fingers shot at Zong, each one catching a limb. They then pulled him forward and hit the creature's head, which it lifted as Zong hit it, sending him upwards. He dodged landing on it. _

_Zong shook his head, slightly stunned form the hit. "That was unexpected."_

_DB smirked. "Ya. I made a few versions of it. There is one version that, if it were to get into a fight with this one, they would both die all because it is so fat. Though, it can't shoot hooks out. He also has a spike pointing upwards on its head and the horns on the side are only one each and the curl down and around inwards." He then got ready to fight. "Now, everone ATTACK!" The tall creature with the sword tail swung it at Zong, only to be dodged. The other one sent out its hooks again, only to have Zong block each one of them. Avenger then sliced his armor with his tail. Traitor sent out severl throwing knives, though each one was blocked. Infomrant swung his tail and sliced with his claws, hitting both times, causing the armor to have cuts in it. DB lunged and swung a swor downwards, only to have it caught. He was kicked into the head of the creature with the hooks. He pulled himself onto the top, in a sitting position. He shook his head. He looked at the creature and said, "Give me a running start towards him." The creature began charging. DB then jumped and hit Zong with a kick. Zong was then hit by the creature's head, sending him flying into something else. He looked to see what it was. It was the other version DB had mention. It let out a sound that sounded a bit like it was calling for its mom and was a baby still learnign to talk, though it was deeoer in voice. Zong kicked it. It looked at him angrily and charged, surprisinly fast for something of its size. Zong just barely dodged being impaled. Though, he still got hit by knives. He landed and DB was all ove rhim, sending a blur of hits and kicks, one of which got caught and he was lifted uside down. He had a sword held to his throat. "This is not good."_

_"Any last words?"_

_Then, DB suddenly let out a loud laugh, followed by him changing to an irritated look. "Reeeaaal scary." His voice had sarcasm in it. He then went into a gloomy state. "Whatever." He then changed again and started blurting out random mathematical facts. Next, he began talking about the nessecaty of logic. Basically, he went through all the different versions of himself that his mind had to offer. When he stopped. He grinned at Zong. "Looks like my entire personality is back, which means I'm back to full strength baby!" He flipped in Zong's grasp, hitting him in the face and forcing him to release his grasp. They all teleported back to the room where they had began. DB simply let loose a fire that made a ring around only him and Zong. "Now, for this to end!" He charged as his hands transformed into swords._

**Ya. Gonna stop here for now. And with those creatures in DB's mind, i actually did doodle them. I paid a lot of attention in class, but I still doodled while the teacher taught. I just drew whatever came to mind, and it was usually stuff like that. I have no idea where it all came from. I just started with a line that eventually became a doodle. Well, now that I've said that, please review. Also, I'd like to know your exact thoughts on those doodles I was talking about and what you think of me drawing them.**


	12. End of one fight, start of another

**Okay. This is going to be a lot like last chapter. It is also going to be a lot of fighting and a lot of commentary given by Joy in his...usual joyful manner. Ya. I hope you all have at least a little giggle in the midst of the fighting. Enjoy.**

Wayward Son charged at Zong and sent a kick, but Zong dodged it. "COME ON! You can do better than that! make him cry for his mommy!"

Zong turned towards Joy. "I'm gonna kill you after I kill him." That was enough of a distraction for Wayward Son to land a hit on his face.

"TAKE THAT YOU BIG MEANIE PANTS!"

Wayward Son flipped next to Joy. "Are you five or something?"

"Nopity nope nope! I just have the joy of one!" Wayward Son lept away again. "And Wayward Son leaps back into battle delivering a serious of punches to Zongs chinny chin chin. Ooo! Zong delivers a nasty blow to Wayward Son's gut. MAKE ZONG CRY! And Wayward Son responds with a kick, but it is blocked! And now, to DB's mind."

_DB dodged a hand mace. He flipped onto his arm and delivered a kick, followed by a series of slices. He cut open Zong's face and made a cut in his gut and cut an arm. Zong kicked him away. "I'm gonna defeat you in here then in the real world." He turned to the three on the outsid eof the ring. "Go outside of my mind. I got this."_

_"you sure?" DB gave Informant a small smirk._

_"Alright. But, if things seem to take a bad turn in your mind, we'll be coming back." Traitor and Avenger began to leave._

_"Before I forget, I'm gonna need Mastermind's help with your guys Christmas presents for this year, then your help with his." The two gave him a small smile and a nod._

_DB lunged at Zong, who had transformed a hand into a shield. "You're really worried about presents when you are fighting someone in your mind?"_

_DB dodged a mace and lunged under the sheild, coming up with a kick to his face. "Ya. Why not?" He then delivered another kick to the face._

Wayward Son was hit away and landed on his back. "WOOHOO! I'm so glad I brought popcorn."

Logic looked at Joy. "Really? You went from being an announcer to being someone watching a movie? Why?"

Joy smiled at him and repiled, "You wouldn't understand because you are too focused on logic, you silly." He then turned back to the fight. "NICE HIT!"

Wayward Son had just landed his foot on Zong's face and lept off. "JOY! Please be quiet!"

"But, I'm just releasing my emotions!"

"YOU ONLY HAVE JOY!"

"Duh. Why not release them?"

"SHUT UP!" Wayward Son was in the middle of delivering another kick, when Zong caught his foot and slammed him onto the ground. "Ow."

"HEY!" Zong looked up to get a tail to the face. He stumbled backwards and got a Vulture claw to the face. It ended with a katana that he barely dodged, but it scraped the helmet. "I really didn't think that would work."

"Told ya it would." Informant then turned his attention to Zong. "Now, let's take him down. Hey, where's Mastermind?"

"He got knocked out! NOW BEAT THIS GUY!"

Wayward Son leaned into the other three. "I've been having to fight with him giving out coomments for everything."

"Well, let's just fight him and get him beat."

"Easier said than done." A mace then hit the four of them. "We need to just concentrate on him. Four person strike Alpha O niner, go!" The four rushed and circled him. The all lept back and charged. Traitor and Wayward Son lept up, while Avenger and Informant went low. Zong tried to get out of the way, but Wayward Son brought out a bo, and still managed to hit him.

"NICE FACE HIT! MAKE HIM CRY LIKE THE BABY HE IS!" Joy then burst into laughter. Star and all the versions of DB's mind face-palmed. "Well, he is." He then turned back to the fight. "COME ON! IT'S A FIGHT, NOT A PLAYDATE!"

_DB ducked under a mace, but got hit by the sheild. He was then kicked into the fire ring. It gave him a small shock. And by small shock, I mean it made all his fur stand on end and showed his skeleton while he was touching it. "Ow." DB lept onto his feet and landed in a fighting stance. "Bring it on!" The two charged. DB dodged the mace and shield. He flipped upwards, but Zong leaned back, only to dodge the feet and be hit by his fists. DB landed and jumped, spinning mid-air, causing four hits to be delivered in an upward spin. He landed on Zong's mace arm and launched forward with his fists forward, making Zong's lip split. _

_"YA! THAT'S THE WAY YOU DO IT!" The two turned to see Joy sitting in the fire of the fire ring._

_"Joy!?"_

_"YEPPITY YEP YEP!"_

_"Where's the rest of my mind?"_

_"They're outside your mind, watching the fight between Wayward Son, Informant, Avenger, Traitor, and Zong, along with me!"_

_DB blinked. "Wait. How...are you watching that one," DB pointed out slowly, then to where he was standing as he continued, "and this one?"_

_Joy just smiled. "Comes with being the Joyful part of your mind!"_

_DB shook his head and threw his hands up. He threw them down as he spoke. "Know what? Not gonna question it. I've learned when to let sleeping dogs lie." He then rolled out of the way of a hit and ducked under another, followed by sending a hit upwards. "I've also learned how to know when someone is going to be attacking." He lunged at Zong._

_"YA! BEAT HIM BETTER THAN THOSE OTHERS ARE! So exciting!"_

Wayward Son landed in a pile of crates. Mastermind had come to. He tried hitting Zong with his katana, only to get thrown into a fruit cart. Joy let out a chuckle. "Why did you throw him into a cart of your family?" The other parts of DB's mind, except Sarcasm and Gloomy, let out small chuckles.

"I don't get it."

Joy turned to Star. "Well, I was calling him a fruit, which also means he's crazy." His eyes rolled around in different directions as he said crazy, but stopped when he continued. "So, that is why I called it a cart of his relatives."

Logic sighed. "It is much less funny after it gets explained."

"My apologies. I am still new to jokes."

Logic waved a hand dismissively. "It's okay. I understand."

"YA! GO FOR CHEAP SHOTS!" Avenger had gone for a cheap shot. The cheapest of cheap shots when fighting a guy. Hitting slightly below the belt. Zong was on his knees.

"Well." Wayward Son kicked Zong in the gut, then the face, sending him into a wall. "Makes fighting him easier. But, it will also make him angrier when he gets out of it."

Zong lept out and the ground cracked when he landed. "Ya mean like that?"

"Ya, Like that."

"Do you fools really think you can win?"

Wayward Son leaned onto a wall. "no. Just hold you off long enough for DB to come out of his mind and beat since you'll be so worn out."

Zong chuckled an evil chuckle. "Fools. I have been keeping back something just in case he does come out. He won't be able to win."

Wayward Son chuckled himself. "Well. Lucky for him, I'll be giving him the armor and he'll also be feeling righteous fury and so, you won't stand a chance, especially if his emotions help with the fight."

"AND WE WILL! NOW, I WANT TO SEE SOME FIGHTING, NOT CHIT-CHAT, EVEN IF IT CAN BE SUPER-DUPER FUN!" The groups charged again. Zong swing his arm at them.

_Zong was knocked back into the fire, having the same effect that it had on DB. "YA! THAT'S THE ACTION I WANT!" DB grabbed him by the arm, and flung him to the otherside. "MAKE HIM CRY MOMMY!"_

_DB smirked. "Since you asked me to. I'll do it." Flames circled Zong's arms and legs. "You heard him."_

_"I won't." He recieved another major shock, causing Joy to laugh. "NO!" This shock was even larger. _

_"I wanna get shocked like that!" DB chuckled at Joy's antics. He snapped his fingers, and a bright flash and buzzing sound came from Joy's direction, followed by the sound of something sizzeling, and smoke._

Joy suddenly fell over after recieving an unexplained shock. Everyone not bsy fighting looked at him. He suddenly popped up, leaving behind the ashes in their current position and said, "THAT WAS FUN!" He landed on the steps and the ashes fell and he looked like nothing happened. Raised eyebrows all around.

_"Say it."_

_"NO!" DB had sunglasses form as a shock that lit up with a flash brighter than the sun appeared. "Fine." Zong mumbled something._

_"I didn;t hear that. Speak up, or a larger shock will come." A small zap went through Zong's body to make a point._

_"Mommy."_

_"Cry it like a baby, or else more shocking."_

_"NO!" The shock was so great that anyone watching from a mile away woulde swear they seen an atomic blast._

_"Aww. He's unconscious."_

_DB just stared at Zong. "How can someone be knocked unconscious inside of someone's mind?" _

_Joy just shrugged. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth!"_

_Zong dissappeared. "Maybe I'll get him to cry mommy in the real world."_

DB's body launched up. Wayward Son landed next to him. "Nice of you to join us."

DB smirked. "Armor please." The armor was quickly taken off of Wayward Son and on DB. He lifted the face mask and glared at Zong. "ZONG!"

All eyes went to DB. The three fighting Zong fell through portals and were on the steps. The other warriors appeared on the steps. Joy then through a seemingly empty bucket like he was throwing water. The unconscious warriors were then drenched and woke up. "Good. Now you can watch DB beat Zong's behind!" All of those that had seen what Joy had done stared at him with wide eyes as he walked up next to DB. The other versions of him walked up next to him.

"Me's. I'm doing this by myself. You all just sit down. WAYWARD SON!" Said person stood up. DB held out his hand. "Sword." One was thrown into his hand, handle first. DB flipped it around to have the blade facing Zong. "You'll die today."

"We'll see about that." Zong got into a fighting position with his mace. DB did the same with the sword.

Joy was bouncing happily. "Thisissoexciting.I'veneverbeensoexcited,andniehte rhasDB,butIamhim,soitmakessnsethatifI'veneverbeent hisexcitedbeforethatDBhasn'tbeenthisexcitedthisisg onnabeagreatbattle!"

All the others just glanced at joy before turning back to the battle. They did have to agree, though. This was gonna be a great battle.

**Well, that's that. Next is the last battle. Tune in to see it. REVIEW!**

**Joy: Can I say something?**

**Me: No. Sorry. I knwo what you're planning and no one wants to read that much with no breaks. Sorry.**

**Joy: It's okay! I understand. *He hops out***

**Me: He's funny and fun to be around, but his boundless joy is sometimes too much. But, review still.**


	13. Final Fight

**HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO! Welcome to the newest chapter of my fanfic! I decided to just take out all the fighting. *boos are heard and tomatoes are being thrown* I was only kidding! *a tomatoe hits my face and they all stop flying* Okay. Well. Let's get the story started.**

DB and Zong were ready to fight. "You locked me away in a cell and beat my friends and me terribly. You took away my emotions. Took over my mind. Tried to make me kill my friends. And for all of that. You." DB's Righteous Fury started. "Will!" The flames on his hands grew brighter. "DIE!" The flames burst into white fire.

Suddenly a marshmallow appeared a few feet behind him, then was pulled back when it turned slightly brown. Joy swallowed it. Everyone stared at him. Some were glares. Others were confused. "What?" He still had his smile bright as ever. "I wanted a roasted marshmallow." The others shook their heads and turned back to the fight.

DB ran his finger down the length of the blade, putting flames all the way down it. He resumed his fighting position. The two charged, but Zong soon flipped over him because the heat was too much. He threw some ninja stars, but they just turned into melted puddles of metal when they got close to him. Thet hit his metal, turning it red hot, then slid down onto the ground as he resumed his fighting position. Zong chuckled. "Well. Seems I'll have to enact my power sooner than expeccted." He clapped his hands together, sending a powerful wind DB's way briefly. It then started swirling around Zong until he was engulfed in a miniature tornado. It died down, and he now had fire in one hand, lightning in another, and wind swirling on both arms. "Scared yet?"

"No. It looks like a circus act." Zong clenched his teeth and the two charged again. The mace and sword hit, niether sustaining damage. DB flipped upwards, sending a torent of fire to Zong's face, but it was engulfed in the wind and put out. He swung his sword, missing Zong, but the fire it sent out blackened the armor slightly. Zong sent out a mix of fire and lightning, but it was blocked by a wall of fire DB quickly made. DB then made a fire tornado that completely covered him. It went towards Zong, who tried running, but was sucked into the tornado. He randomly shot out lightning and fire from the tornado, destroying crates and barrels and lit a fireworks cart on fire.

Joy's eyes lit up with delight. "We're gonna get a fireworks show for this fight!" Everyone looked towards the firework cart and grew worried expressions. The cart few towards them and all but Joy left. When it was almost to the steps, a ramp appeared, sending it upwards, making it explode with splendid beauty. Joy had one eye watching the fight and another watching the fireworks. Literally. "Author. You need to go back to the fight." But, I did this all because all that's happening is Zong swirling around a fire tornado, shooting out fire and lightning. Just had to add humor. Now to the fight.

Zong was thrown out violently and he landed in a cart of relatives. (A/N: Read last chapter to get this) DB stopped the tornado and sent a blast of fire towards the cart. Zong used the wind to launch himself out of the way. Somehow the cart was unharmed, but there was now cooked fruit in place of the uncooked fruit. DB dodged a blast of wind in the shape of a blade sent his way. He launshed himself up wards with the fire and hit Zong square in the chest. Zong pushed him away and a large blast of lightning came from the sky and Zong's hands. They hit DB, sending him to the ground. He made a crater. Zong came down with the increased speed from his wind and struck his mace on DB's head. DB's head was now deeper into the ground, but he simply brought himself out and delivered a firey uppercut to Zong's chin. "This armor is indestructable. The only way to win is for me to wear out."

"Well. That's going to be a problem. But, I can still win." Zong concentrated, and the spikes on his mace became longer with the three elements he had on his hands and arms.

The two charged again. When their weapons collided, it sent an explosion outwards, destroying the buildings next to them. No one was in them, though. DB flipped upwards under the weapons and hit Zong's gut with a firey kick. Because of the upwards trajectory of his swinging body, Zong also went upwards. DB stayed in the area they were in. Zong flew away. When he got up, he noticed that his armor was completely black where DB had kicked it. He got up with a chuckle. He ran at DB, getting ready to thrust it forward. DB ran at Zong, ready to thrust his hand forward in a punch. The two met in the middle, DB's fist colliding with Zong's mace. An explosion happened, sending metal shards from the mace in multiple directions. Zong was forced to stumble backwards. He stared at the handle that use to have his mace with wide eyes. "Not so indestructible."

"How!? I was told your swords were indestructable and that this mace was made from the same material and made in a way that made any weapon indestructable!"

DB chuckled. "The swords are only 'nearly' indestructable. The material used to make them is 'nearly' indestructable, as well. They were made in the traditional way, otherwise, which katanas made in the traditional way are already 'nearly' indestructable. The combination makes them even closer to being indestructable. So, the way the mace was made made every weapon 'nearly' indestructable. It is impossible to make anything truly indestructable. Enough force and anything can crumble."

Zong growled. "No matter." Almost instantly, a mace formed of the elements that Zong held formed on the handle.

DB rushed faster than the eye could blink. He hit the mace away with his sword and continued to spin as he delivered a kick to Zong's gut, followed by a second kick to the face and two hits following to the face. Zong landed in a pile of ash, presumably from a destroyed pile of barrels. DB chrged again and grabbed Zong by his breastplate and threw him. Zong sat up from where he landed, only to be kicked onto his feet and then disarmed and recieve an open palm strike to the chest. He landed and slid across the ground, losing a piece of his armor along the way. DB was on him faster than you'd think. Especially since Zong was kicked all the way across town. DB ripped off another part of his armor as he threw him upwards. He launched himself upwards and delivered a fiery kick to Zong's back, sending him to the base of the steps and creating an indented trail from about the mid point of town to the steps. The only piece of armor left was his helmet. His elements faded, but he was conscious. DB walked up next to him, his righteous fury was now an orange color. He grabbed Zong, burning away his shirt where he grabbed him, along with his fur, but DB moved the fire from his palms before they could do more damage. "Give me one good reason not to end you right here and right now. Give me just one!" DB's voice held no joy. It held only anger and was scary, only adding to by the effect of the flames from his arms.

"I've done all this to you and you ask for a reason to spare me. Pathetic."

DB slammed him into th ground, then threw him into a building. The building cracked under the force of the impact. "I'm not asking so I could, but to hear you try to make a plea that is substantial."

"Well. I've got none."

"Very well." DB drew back his sword, and Zong stared with a steely resolve in his eyes. The sword struck the ground next to Zong's neck. DB walked away.

"To big of a coward to kill me!?"

DB stopped and turned his head slightly as his righteous fury began to die down. " If I killed you out of anger, it would be done for revenge. Revenge is no reason to kill someone. It takes someone with strength to not strike down another in anger. Now get out of here." His righteous fury had ended after he finished speaking. He began to walk away again.

Zong growled in anger and charged towards DB with a roar after grabbing DB's katana out of the ground. He was almost on top of him, when there was a clash and a dust cloud when he struck forward. When the cloud cleared, Jong was barely holding his ground against Zong with his ax. Zong's eyes widened and he slowly stopped pushing, as did Jong. Zong removed his helmet, revealing he looked like a slightly older version of Jong. "Brother? Is it realy you?"

"Yes, Zong. It is me."

"Why did you protect him?"

"He is me my friend." He turned towards DB and gave him a smile. DB smiled back. Everyone else was staring with wide eyes. Everyone except Joy, who was smiling. Jong turned back to his brother. "I will protect him."

zong's mouth dropped slightly. "But...He defeated you! He took away your honor! How can you and him be friends?"

Jong shook his head. "He did not take awa my honor. My honor was taken away by Ming when she made me the last challenge for those she wished to end. He restored my honor and gave me a way to escape my prison. That is why he is my friend."

Zong shook his head in disbelief. He then looked up. "He told you to say that. Didn't he?"

Jong stepped back in respinse. "No. He didn't. It is the truth."

Zong didn't buy it. "It has always been the code of the family that we become the slaves of those who take our honor and must do as they say. Our honor can only be bought back by a family member."

"Or a friend. DB became my friend. So, he restored my honor."

"LIES!" He lunged over his brother at DB, but he was kicked in the face, sending him onto his back right where he jumped from. DB and Jong looked at who it was, and it was Star.

She simply shrugged. "I was tired of him not understanding the truth. He isn't going to."

"She's right. I'm not going to believe your _lies!_ I will keep trying to kill you until the day either you die. Or I do." Zong slowly rose. He got ready to fight, but quickly dropped the stance when all the parts of DB's mind walked up behind DB, Star, and Jong. Along with the residence of the Jade Palace and the Wu sisters. Zong growled. He was about to lunge, when a portal appeared beneath him, and he fell through. Everyone looked on in shock.

Traitor came forward and sighed. "I was afraid that was going to happen. Diabloe has heard of him and his want to kill you. So, he's going to try to recruit him."

DB nodded in understanding. "I see. Good thing I erased his memeory of you guys."

**Diablo's lair**

Zong fell and landed on his feet. He looked around, until he heard a voice say, "Hola. Welcome to my home."

"Where are you? Who are you?"

The voice chukled. "I am Diablo. I am DB's worst enemy. I want him dead as much as you."

"Your point?"

"We can help each other. I have plans at taking over the world, but I must have DB out of the way. Help me, and you will be able to kill him. You just have to do as I say."

"Sorry spooky voice. I don't work for nobody. People work for me."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Shen had emerged from the shadows and spoke. "That means I have to use this on someone who wants the same things as me." A cannon appeared beside him. "You sure you don't want to try a different answer?"

Zong scoffed. "I'm not gonna do what you say just because of some cylinder pointed at me. Even if it could kill me, I still wouldn't change my answer."

"Very well. Diablo. Be a dear and light the fuse." A spark appeared in the dark, briefly giving Zong a glimpse of what he swore was the Devil himself, grinning an evil grin. The fuse was lit, and now he was scared. Not because of the fuse, but because of the face the light of the fuse showed. He was now as certain as his soon coming fate, it was the Devil. The cannon fired.

**Valley of Peace**

Jong's eyes widened. "What?" DB went to his side while being on a bo so he could be face-to-face with Jong.

Jong began crying. "My entire family has the ability to sense when another has died. Zong has died."

"He didn't take Diablo's offer."

"That isn't the only thing. We can also tell what emotion our family member is feeling before they die. He was afraid, but he is never afraid of any way of dying. He seen something that scared him."

"Perhaps he seen the evil on Diablo's features and was sure he seen Satan. He does emit evil in great quantities." Everyone looked towards a part of DB's mind. "What?"

Joy simply smiled. "Why are you looking towards Logic? He's just giving the answer that responds most to his personality."

"Right. Well, how do you guys get back in my mind?"

"I don't want to leave just yet! I wanna have a party celebrating our victory!"

"Alright we can." DB smiled and shook his head at Joy's excitedness.

"GREAT! I'll go set it up." In a blur of dust, he was up the steps. Basically, if you blinked, you would just see a dust trail.

Logic threw his hands up and yelled, "I! GIVE! UP! I can't figure out how he breaks the laws of Phyisics _and_ laws of Logic in one felled swoop, but I don't care anymore." He began walking up the steps.

The others followed. Wan was grabbed by one of the DB's. He had a mustache. "Bonjour. I am DB's love. And, I must say, I am a strong part of his mind and you are the only thing I think about." Wan blushed under her mask.

DB was blushing as well, as Love had spoken loudly enough for the others to hear and they were now laughing. DB grabbed Wan by the arm and pulled her up the steps. After the laughter stopped, Wayward Son spoke up. "I am really glad that DB has his emotions back. It was really bad after Zong had taken his courage."

"But he didn't take courage." Wayward Son jumped at the sudden appearance of Joy next to him.

"But, then why did he act so cowardly?"

Leader stepped up and said, "Courage is made strong by Joy. When Joy wa taken, Courage fell weak. So weak that he fainted and disappeared."

"So. DB being able to make jokes allows him to be brave?" Mantis asked, just to make sure he got it."

"YEPPITY YEP YEP! Courage can only be as strong as me, so if I'm gone, he's gonna be bye-bye. And if I'm weak, he's weak." Joy then disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"He told the truth bout me." Everyone turned there attention to a DB who's fur was all pointing backwards like he had just gone flying through the air at high speeds. "I ain't strong 'less Joy be strong."

Everyone continued their ascend to the Palace. When they walked through the gates, their jaws dropped.

**Ya. That's a surprise for next chapter.**

**Joy: Ya! He wants to hold off my masterpiece until the next chapter so you will all be able to see how great at parties I am!**

**Me: Let me guess. You've been hanging around a certain party expert that is a lot like you.**

**Joy: Yeppity yep yep!**

**Me: And let me guess again. When I write a story with them, she's gonna recognise you immediately.**

**Joy: Yeppity yep yep.**

**Me: Well. Guess you have a friend that DB doesn't.**

**Joy: Yeppity yep yep. Now, REVIEW FAITHFUL READERS! Now, what other ways can I end this? I KNOW! LOVE AND TOLERATE TRUE BELIEVERS!**

**Me: Really? You're combining those tow ways of ending?**

***Joy pops out of a thing like Porky Pig for ending Looney Toons* Joy: Th-th-th-that's all folks.**

**Me: i'm ending this before he goes through all different endings. REVIEW!**


	14. Epilogue

**Well, time for a new chapter. The last chapter.**

**Joy: YEPPITY YEP YEP!**

**Me: Get back to the story.**

**Joy: But, I want to open this in all the ways I can think.**

**Me: We only need to open it one way.**

**Joy: Can I pick the way?**

**Me: No. Get to the story. You have a party to host. *Joy disappears with a puff of smoke* Okay. Enjoy.**

DB closed his mouth first. He shook his head and put a hand on it. "How did he do all this in that amount of time? He shouldn't be able to make it this good in this short amount of time. Even all the emperor's workers were unable to do this in a shorter amount of time."

"Well, I did get lesson's from the best partier in all the dimenions!" DB jumped slightly at Joy's appearance.

DB shook his head, then waved a hand at the party. "How? I mean..Balloons that are floating without anything to hold them down and they aren't even moving!"

"Yes?"

"It should be impossible." DB gave him a deadpan expression.

Joy giggled and patted him on the head. "Oh, you silly. Nothing is impossible for me all because of the lessons I've gotten about parties."

DB swatted away his hand. "But...Still. I've never seen anything like this from her parties. The floating balloons, I mean."

Joy giggled again. "Well, here's just something I learned. Now, author, shouldn't you describe this. That is the point of the chapter, isn't it?"

Alright. Well, there were clumps of balloons tied together and floating without being tied down. There were some tables set up with different colored tablecloths. They all had flowers in vases at the center and ribbons along the edge. A long table was set up by the platform Shifu and Oogway had stood when they had the Dragon Warrior tournament. It had all the refreshments. Mainly cupcakes and a couple cakes. But, there were cookies and punch. A dance floor was set up over to the left along with a stage for a band to play. There were golden, silver, and blue ribbons going along the entire wall in a repeating pattern. There were some balloons along the tops of the walls. For some reason- and some how- lights had been set up, but not lit. I'm not talking about the old Chinese latterns. I'm talking about electric lights that had been strung up along wires above the courtyard. There were some party lights by the dance floor. DB shook his head at it. "Why did you set up lights? It's a mid-day party. Also, where did you get electric lights? How are they working?"

Joy smiled. "Well, a party isn't a party unless it asts until late at night. I made the electric lights. They are working because of these calculations." Joy pulled out a huge chalkboard with calculations on them from nowhere.

DB looked at it for a few seconds before putting his hands up. "You know what?" He threw his hands down. "Forget it. I don't care anymore. Especially when your calculations include a picture- a moving picture, no less- of me dancing over a pumpkin with a watermelon on my head."

Joy then noticed the others had broken their stare and were looking at everything. "So, what do you guys think?"

DB turned to see them inspecting everything. Shifu was the first to respond. "It's incredible. How did you do this?"

DB quickly covered Joy's mouth. "Trust me. It's better if you don't ask. It will just make things more confusing, as proven by his chalkboard calculations." He motioned to where it had been.

The others all looked at him with confused expressions. "Um. What chalkboard calculations?"

DB looked to where the chalkboard had been, only to see it was gone. He then looked to Joy. "Ya know what? Not even gonna question it." He walked away from Joy and to the refreshments and started stuffing his face.

Joy then appeared on stage with a DJ booth and shouted, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" He then lifted up someone- whose identity could not be identified because it was somehow shaded there to where you could barely make out an outline of the DJ, but not identify their species- who started playing some music.

DB face-palmed. "Really? He had to bring someone from their dimension to be a DJ? He couldn't of had someone else do it? Why did you allow this author?" I didn't allow it. They snuck them in. DB let out a sigh. "Well. At least it can't get any worse." He slowly shook his head before returning to the treats.

Wan was headed for him, when Love got in front of her. He kneeled down in front of her and kissed her hand. "Oh, my dear Wan." He quickly stood up and had her leaning backwards in an arm. "You...are more beautiful than any creature to ever live. Your eyes shine like the brightest stars from hevean. Your face shows beauty beyond camparison. It shines so brightly that it lights my way through the night and leads me to you. You make my heart cry for you. I can never get enough of you." He gave her a kiss.

DB immediately took Love away from Wan. "I guess I was wrong." He shook his head. "Look, Romeo. You mau be me, but I still will not allow you to kiss my girl." He then knocked Romeo out. "Now, for me to kiss my girl." He gave her a kiss that she melted into.

They released and she smiled. "Why have you never said something like that to me?"

DB blushed. "I thought you would think it would be too cheesy. Though, it is how I feel about you. Is it too cheesy?"

"Only from you. That isn't how you are." DB smiled. "Now, let's enjoy the party and enjoy all the stuff that goes aginst the laws of physics." DB nodded.

Joy tapped DB on the shoulder. He turned to Joy. "Can I have some others join the party? I already brought them here."

"where they from?"

"The same dimesnion as the best partier ever."

"How many?"

"As many as I could bring." DB's eyes widened and his expression became unreadable. "Uh...DB?"

"What's wrong?" Wan seemed nervous. Joy shrugged.

Logic went to DB's face and paled. His face was still unreadable. Logic stepped back and chuckled nervously. "Um. If you all want to live, I suggest we run for our lives, as that would be the most logical thing to do." He's right. Run for your lives. Joy ran in a blur.

Wayward Son ran to the edge of the steps and dropped down a pile of woks. "GRAB A WOK TO RIDE DOWN THE STEPS!" He took one, followed by all the parts of DB's mind and then the other warriors and they were all racing down the steps. Just imagine the look on the villagers faces seeing an army of coyotes riding woks, followed by the warriors from the Jade Palace, doing the same thing. When they had gone a distance, Wayward Son turned to Joy, who had rejoined them in the middle of them riding down the steps in a wok of his own. "What happened?"

Before Joy could answer, they all heard a scream from DB that somehow made it through dimensions. Everyone was now looking at Joy, who nervously rubbed his arm. "I may have sort of brought in several inhabitants from another dimension to join in on the party."

Wayward Son scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "That shouldn't of made him scream like that."

"It would if it was as many as I could bring." Joy smiled sheepishly.

"That would. We need to send them back. Where are they?"

Joy tried hiding his face. "Um. I'm not exactly sure where now."

Wayward Son deadpanned. "Alright. You guys stay with DB. We- as in me and all the other DB's will round up the inhabitants of the other dimension. Have any of them seen you?"

"Only the party expert."

"Alright. You'll find her and send her back. We'll surprise the others in sending them back."

A ninja came through a portal and said,"We heard a scream from somewhere, but we don't know where."

Wayward Son's eyes widened. "Guess the author wasn't kidding when he said the scream went through dimensions." He shook his head and looked the ninja in the eyes. "Don't worry about it." The ninja nodded and left.

**one day later**

They finally found all the inhabitants. Except for the one Joy was sending back. They hadn't found him either. They were sitting in the kitchen waiting for him to come in. He finally did by popping out of Po's bowl of noodles, though he did not have any noodle juice on him. Or noodles. "Hiya!" He stepped out of the bowl of soup.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeppity yep yep."

"Did you send her back?"

"didn't ned to." They eyed him suspisciously. He giggled. "She went home on her own."

Wayward Son looked nervous. "You didn't teach her how to make portals, did you?"

"No. She just left through the front door and then went to her dimension."

"How did she open the front door?" DB was looking the most confused. "I can't open the front door. I can get through the back door to the studio, but not the front door."

Joy giggled again. "It's easy. Watch." He reached out his hand and opened a door, revealing me. "See?"

"Um. Hi. I thought that was locked." I cleared my throat. "Mind closing the door?"

"Sure!" Joy closed the door. Everyone was in various stages of shock. The worst was Logic, who was on the floor with eyes wide open in, what looked like, fear. The best was Informant, who was blinking and shaking his head before going back to eating. "Well, nothing more is going happen this chapter, so I guess it's time for all of us to go back to DB's mind. I'll go and visit that dimension again after we all enter his mind."

DB shook his head. "How will you do that?"

"She can break the laws of physics and so can I. I can do it to the same extent, if not more."

Logic sat up. "But, there has to be some end to your breaking of the laws of physics and laws of logic."

Joy shrugged. "You never know." He then cracked his fingers. "In we go!" All the versions of DB's mind glowed before entering through DB's forehead.

DB began laughing. "Joy is gonna make a lot of things a whole lot more interesting."

Wayward Son turned to Star. "Please tell me they won't be coming back out of his mind."

Star smirked. "So, you want me to lie." Wayward Son's face hit the table and he began to cry. Everyone else was chuckling.

**Joy: Well, that ends the story!**

**Me: Yes it does. Don't worry. I'm going to keep their appearances to a minimum. Even I can only write them so much.**

**Joy: Ya ever gonna tell them about the other dimension?**

**Me: May write about it and show your journeys instead of DB.**

**Joy: YAY!**

**Me: not sure, though. I'll tell anyone who asks what it is.**

**Joy: Why not tell them all?**

**Me: If they want to know, they can ask. Review!**


End file.
